SAO Futatsu no kokoro A battle of Dark and Light
by nroxas
Summary: Dan Bāsākā a boy born with a ferocious berserker god soul in him has only found happiness in playing video games and gets stuck in a death game where everyday could literally be his last. can he clear the game and control the mighty beast within him?
1. Trapped

_**SAO Futatsu no kokoro**_

_**A battle of Dark and Light**_

_**(Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.)**_

_**"Martin Luther King, Jr". **_

Eons ago there was a God of darkness named Bāsākā. Which meant the berserker. And a God of light named Hanketsu. which meant the judgment.

They were locked in a battle of good and evil with no end at sight. There battle lasted for thousands of years destroying the heavens themselves, until one day the god who ruled all the heavens named Zen'nō. which meant the Divine creator. Used all his remaining life force to banish both gods so that the hell placed on the worlds and heavens would Zen'nō had removed their souls placing them into the body's of two twin boys hoping that the souls would stay at slumber inside the two children forever allowing Zen'nō to finally start rebuilding the heavens.

Zen'nō had told the parents of the plan that involved the two children and told them to separate them at the moment they were born. the parents understood and did as told.

they gave the children regular first names and gave them the names of the two gods as last names to remind them of the importance of these two children.

the child who got the soul of the berserker was named ( Dan Bāsākā ). and the child who got the soul of judgement was named (Blake Hanketsu).

as the divine one faded away never to be seen again. as for the children they were split up to two parts of the world Dan was sent to japan to live with the fathers family.

Blake was sent to america to live with the mothers family. this story is about there life and the trials they go through even when in a death game or in real life there destiny will be decided in the future.

( Tokyo Japan)

my name is Dan Bāsākā i am not a normal person i was born with hatred inside me pure Darkness that even all the other kids noticed and chose to avoid me.

i have no friends i only make enemies. why? i don't know. its just not fair living everyday alone i would be happier gone from this world i know all the other kids would

the only thing that keeps me alive is my family and a game that i got to beta test called sword art online i made so many friends their that im happy whenever i enter the virtual world i don't have to deal with the name calling and ridicule i live with if you don't care in the game im a level 7 berserker with long brown hair with red eyes and standing at 6 ft 3 . i usually hang with my first friend i made named kirito. he knows almost all about me and shares my pain he is a level 7 swordsman with semi long black hair and onyx eyes standing at 6 ft. hes younger than me by two years im 16 hes 14. but it doesn't matter to us we work hard taking down monsters and getting stronger and one day we will reach the top of castle Anicrad at the 100th floor.

one day i was helping kirito teach this guy named Klein how to fight so we took him to a field full of boar. it was funny cause he kept getting beaten by every boar he fights

so i showed him my way i called berserkers wrath where i thrusted at the enemy in a ball of fire and swing my sword at least 355 times doing 5000 damage

after the training Klein sent both kirito and i a friend request and we both accepted. then it was about time we all got off for the day and Klein had said he got a pizza he was gonna eat so he swiped his hand then froze

uh guys wheres the log out button? asked Klein with a face full of worry

what are you talking about it should be right under the help button. i replied

suddenly we were teleported to the town of beginnings with everyone else.

why the hell are we back here? i asked

i don't know. replied kirito

suddenly the sky turned red with warning signs and then it started leaking blood.

what the hell?

the blood formed into a giant man wearing a cloak

welcome to my world. he said

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR WORLD! i yelled alerting everyone else and the giant to look at my location

i have taken over this world if you would like me to say. he replied

I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! i screamed in anger

i am Akihiko Kayaba and i am the creator of this world.

before i begin i have a little gift for all of you.

everyone pulled out a mirror and began glowing

before i knew it i was my true self brown hair red eyes and still tall

Dan? is that you ? Klein and Kirito asked.

yes but u look different, Kirito you look more like a kid now and Klein you still look like you.

Now that you all look like yourselves i will begin.

you all may have noticed the log out button is gone. you all will find its not a computer glitch i did that so no one may log off.

i noticed everyone was starting to freak out

WHAT DO U MEAN? i yelled

i mean the only way to log out is to beat the game.

huh?!

and i must warn you if your health drops to zero you die in real life same goes if someone in the real world trys to remove your nerve gear

also you will feel pain when you are hit good luck .

NO I REFUSE TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS ! i yelled

suddenly my eyes turned pure red and a dark red aura swarmed around me and i lunged at the giant causing the game floor to crack as i jumped

i balled my hand to a fist and slammed it on Akihiko what i didn't know is that whatever i was trying to do it worked

next thing i noticed was that the giant was on the ground and yelling in anger

WHAT THE HELL I COULD INSTANTLY DESTROY YOU FOR THAT! but ill wait for you on the 100 th floor

FINE BY ME! i yelled back

( 30 mins later)

Dan are you OK? Klein and kirito asked with a look of worry on their faces

im OK and kirito im gonna be the one to grind him to a pulp alright with that?

alright but i think we should work together with you strength and power we cant loose. he stated

agreed brother. i laughed

what about you Klein?

i need to get to my friends waiting for me back in the town but maby we will see each other again

yes. kirito and i both said

then we should go. i told kirito

alright. he replied

and after that we set off to the nearest town and on the way had helped as many people as we could

Kirito? i asked

yes Dan? he replied

when we get out of here we should find each other and hang out . i suggested

yeah id like that. he replied

THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE THEM LONGER THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY REALLY VIOLENT FILLED WITH HUMOR ROMANCE AND ADVENTURE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY IN THE REVIEWS AND IF YOU WANT MORE JUST FOLLOW THIS STORY.  
UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	2. Old Hatreds revived

_**Chapter 2 **_: _**Old Hatreds revived**_

Its been two weeks since we all got trapped in this death game.

Kirito and I have split up for today to help people in need as best we can.

I believe already 2000 people have died which gets me mad just thinking about it.

i felt a urge in my stomach to go to the town of beginnings like it was destiny or something stupid like that.

kirito said he we had to go to a meeting today that some guy had good news but i was wanting to train so he said we would meet back after.

( Town of Beginnings )

I made sure i was fully equipped with my shadow sword and had my shadow armor on.

I don't know why but i felt like there was literally a "disturbance in the force"

As i made it to the middle of the town of beginnings i noticed the square we started in was empty people were in the other parts of the town.

only one man was standing in the middle of the square by the fountain.

i got closer to him to investigate who he was.

As i came closer to him i noticed that he was wearing a white hood and cloak and had a what looked like a katana but the blade was longer and bigger than a normal katana and the handle looked like a dragon with markings on the side.

i was about to ask who he was but he started talking instead

look how the red sky reflects of the water in the fountain amazing am i right. the man asked

hmm sure. i replied

you know lve actually been hoping id find you sooner or later ever since the first day when you went berserk and punched Akihiko Kayaba. i knew i found you...brother .

he said

WHAT! I yelled

I am your brother Blake Hanketsu even if you don't believe it i am your real blood brother.

How i don't have any Brothers or sisters. all i have is my family in japan. I said

i was told by your i mean our real parents before they passed of a horrible virus.

we were separated at birth. Blake added

...

hmm i thought you would react like that, sucks though you never got to meet mother or father.

...n...no...NO...THERE NOT MY REAL PARENTS AND YOUR NOT MY REAL BROTHER! I yelled.

say what you want but its the truth. you know what i was going to challenge you to a fight but i have a feeling ill get my chance sometime in the future. Blake responded

YOU...YOU BASTARD. i yelled again

i looked away and relaxed when i looked back Blake had disappeared all was left was a note it read...

_**Brother **_

_**soon our paths will meat again and we shall decide who is stronger.**_

_**but for now focus on two things.**_

_**getting out of this death game **_

_**and training to get stronger**_

**_Sincerely_**_**, Blake your blood brother.**_

hmm i don't care even if you are my real brother ill still beat you. i said

Dan...DAN! a voice came from behind me

i looked around a saw Kirito and another person in a hooded cloak

KIrito your back and who is this if i may ask?

Dan this is our third teammate for the first boss room here you two should send party invites

i did and noticed that a name popped up on the hooded persons head

( Asuna ) i thought

alright lets get back to Horunka village so we can eat k? Kirito asked

Alright.

( Horunka village )

Here you two eat up . kirito said after handing asuna and i some gray bread.

hmm needs a little of ...everything... i replied

here. kirito said handing some bread spread to us.

as i watched asuna eat her bread at a fast rate i smiled and finished mine

...kirito? i asked

hmm? he replied

do you think were ever gonna get out of here?

yes ive seen your skills first hand and i have to admit you are one tough bad-ass brother.

thank you your not so bad yourself.

together we laughed and told funny jokes even causing asuna to laugh.

alright time for sleep we have some boss killing in the morning and i wanna be the one to get the final kill blow bonus.

not if i get it first kirito. i added

alright night.

night.

i fell asleep with a big smile on my face, a smile that was once lost but forced its way back to reality i realized im not so bad i have lots of people who not only care but depend on me to be my best. what tomorrow or the next day and so on will bring lets figure that out tomorrow for now im tired.

_**That's all for chapter two it took a while to write cause i had writers block and i was busy with getting my crap ready for college next year so i hope you enjoyed this story and always god bless. until next time.**_


	3. Illfang the Kobold Lord

_**CHAPTER 3: Illfang the Kobold Lord**_

Today was the day. Kirito says a man named Diabel had found the boss room and that were going in as Group E support. hmm i don't care i could destroy this boss with my bare fist. as much as id love to do that i would like to use my sword for the boss fight instead. I'm now a level 28 thanks to my non stop training i think im stronger than the boss but ever since the first day we got stuck in here id believe anything. for all we know the boss could be even stronger than me...Haaahahahahahahaha like that's even possible. but still I cant help but feel like something bad is going to happen in the fight.

_**(outside the bosses chamber)**_

From what Diabel described as the boss i now know He is over two meters tall, muscular, and covered in blue-grey fur. His eyes are golden-red. he starts using a battle ax and a shield but Once its health is down to 1/3, it will toss the weapons away in favor of a _**nodachi **_in which it can use katana skills. hmmp seems easy enough...

_**ILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS WITH MY POWER**_! I yelled with a not so normal voice .

Dan are you OK? kirito ask shocked

hmm yes i apologize i don't know what the hell got over me.

well we will need that weird enthusiasm for this boss fight. replied Diabel

as the doors opened i rushed in with lightning speed past everyone basically alerting the boss

READY CHARGE ! yelled Diabel

as i saw the soldiers run for the boss i saw that the boss had help they were rare monsters known as _**Ruin Kobold Sentinels.**_

they don't look so tough.

as i lunged towards three of them i suddenly started glowing like not all of me just these markings that appeared on me started glowing

next thing i noticed i got alot angrier and faster and slashed through all three sentinels without breaking a sweat.

as i turned around i noticed that Kirito Asuna and Diabel were having trouble with Illfang so i decided to use what power i had left to help

Kirito SWITCH. Yelled Asuna

Got it. Replied Kirito

MIND IF I CUT IN ! i yelled

hmmp he dosent deserve my sword ill just punch him

NO use your sword. Diabel commanded

i got it i was just kidding.

now Kirito Asuna leave him to me

RIGHT! Kirito and Asuna both answered

HUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

i lunged at Illfang with all my might slashing at him repeatedly until he was in the red zone.

suddenly he released his grip on his weapon and grabbed a weapon that wasn't what i heard he used

WAIT WHAT IS THIS HES NOT USING A NODACHI! Kirito yelled

WHA- before i could finish Illfang slammed his weapon on me launching me at a wall

OUCH WHAT THE HELL! NOT COOL! NOW IM PISSED! i yelled

DAN! Kirito and Asuna yelled

I WILL FINISH HIM! Diabel yelled

Asuna and Kirito were helping me back on my feet as i watched Diabel take on the boss by himself

DIABEL! LOOK OU- but it was too late he was hit and landed on the ground

as Kirito and I made it to Diabel Kirito offered him a potion Diabel declined it

TAKE THE DAMN POTION DAMMIT YOU CANNOT DIE! i yelled

no you both must lead this team to victory ive noticed both of your abilities and i know for a fact that you both can defeat Illfang...

after that he faded...

Kirito? i asked

Hmm? he replied

you and i are going to finish the boss and get the final kill bonus...for Diabel alright

Understood. he answered

ill go first then you.

i lunged at the boss for the last time giving him a good slash for Diabel and Kirito followed giving another

then we lunged at the same time giving him a final blow to the chest

after that he was defeated and a giant congratulations sign appeared and a menu poped up in front of Kirito and then one appeared in front of me with a awesome bonus

I got new armor called _**Kaosub**__**āsākāāmā**__** (chaos berserker armor)**_

Kirito got a black cloak

i equipped my armor and everyone gathered around me in awe

AWESOME  
SWEET  
IVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS  
LUCKY  
the room got quiet when a man got up and started yelling at Kirito about being a beta tester and a cheater or something stupid like that

i didn't like him yelling at my friend when even i was a beta tester so i finally spoke up

SHUT UP HES NOT THE ONLY BETA TESTER IM ONE TWO AND I DARE YOU TO COMPLAIN IN FRONT OF MY FACE IF YOU THINK YOUR MAN ENOUGH

the man instantly shut up and sat back down and then kirito instantly acted weird saying something like he is a beater or something and said he was stronger than the beat testers and made it to higher levels then any beta testers it made me laugh when people where freaking out about it then he put his cloak on and started walking past me.

you coming Dan? Kirito asked

sure im not leaving you brother we had a deal. i replied

just as we were about to leave Asuna stopped us

Wait Dan Kirito

hmm

where you going ? she asked

we arnt stopping till we beat this game and get out alive. i replied

what about all of us? she continued

i don't know but right now i don't care. kirito replied quickly and swiped his hand making the menu pop up

disbanding asuna from the party and we both left the first floor and walked up the stairs to the second

**_THAT'S_**_** ALL FOR CHAPTER THREE IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO GET ALL THE THINGS TOGETHER AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER BUT NOW ITS DONE AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT HOPE YOU FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE Reviews UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


	4. Moonlit Black Cats

_**Chapter 4: Moonlit Black Cats**_

(_**Floor 11 town of Taft**_.)

it has been about 5 months since the first floor boss fight after that fight finding the boss room was easy. for me ...

Kirito and I have been working on our levels hes like a level 45 im level 59, yeah beat him ...

anyway on our travels we ended up in the 11 Th floor and met up with a small guild called the Moonlit Black Cats.

there alright but they could use our help in training there are 5 of them in total. there names are

_**Keita - (leader, brown hair, brown eyes, good leader)**_

_**Tetsuo - ( Faward, brown hair, brown eyes, purple armor)**_

_**Sasamaru - (Damage dealer, long brown hair, green eyes, green armor)**_

_**Ducker - (Thief (treasure hunter) blond hair, bluish green eyes, orange armor)**_

and _**Sachi - (Damage Dealer blue hair, bluish eyes, quiet)**_

there alright but i know its not in my character to worry but i actually think if we don't teach them all we know they wont survive another week.  
well lets hope i can hide my abilities and level so they don't freak out,i hope Kirito does too.

THANK YOU DAN AND KIRITO FOR SAVING US. Keita shouted

I aim to please. i gloated

Anytime. Kirito said

if you two didn't come when you did we wouldn't be here. thanked Tetsuo

no its nothing. Kirito assured

Wait Kirito? i asked

hmm? he replied

ive been thinking we should accept the credit its only thanks for saving them i mean.

yeah.

( i turned and noticed that Sachi was a little bit away from the group and turned back to see that the rest of the guild was hanging around Kirito so i decided to move towards Sachi so I could talk to her)

as i walked closer and closer to her i felt a gigantic pain in my chest and felt nervous but i did my best to avoid these feelings. whatever they mean ill deal with them later.

Hey Sachi? i asked

...u...uh...hello. she responded nervously

hey why are you over here by yourself when everyone is over there? i asked

um...im fine over here. she pleaded

well mind if...i hang out with you over here then? i began to get nervous

...

i noticed that she was silent and i think i saw a blush on her cheeks.

alright its cool ill talk to you later the-

D..Dan...wait

hmm.

You can stay over here if you want. she finally said

alright cool. i replied

so for about 5 mins we were quiet till Sachi finally spoke up

umm...t..thank you..Dan

for what? i asked

for saving us. she replied

anytime. i responded

i...if ..you didn't come when you did...

she stopped in the middle of her sentence and i saw a few tears roll down her eyes

Um Sachi are you alright? i asked

she quickly wiped her tears away and looked at me with a big smile

Yes.. im fine.

( i can tell shes lying but for now im going to play along)

Dan Sachi come here. asked Keita

alright now that your here Kirito Dan we have a request. he continued

alright whats up. i asked

We would like to know if you two would like to join our guild? he asked

hmm Kirito and i need a moment to think. i replied

i grabbed Kirito and pulled him to the other side of the building

alright Dan what are you thinking? he asked

alright here me out i know we are only traveling in our little pack of two but i think we should stay and help this guild get stronger plus we will have more people to talk to. i replied

i understand also we deserve a brake from working our buts off with the constant training.

im glad you see it my way. i ended

alright we would like to join.

you will that's good. Keita said

and with that we ended up joining their guild.

( 4 months later)

Dan switch. yelled Kirito

gotcha. i replied

take this lizard breath. i yelled

i lunged at the lizard knight with my newly obtained berserker sword hitting it in the belly slashing it in half ending the fight

i think i used too much energy because the last thing i saw was me slamming into the floor really hard and then i noticed my health was at 1 hit point left i didn't pay any attention during the fight after that i heard screaming then darkness

...D...

...DA...

...DAN...

Dan get up please! Sachi yelled

uhh ouch anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?

U big dummy. sachi yelled with a big amount of tears in her eyes

you almost got killed because you didn't take a break from training.

i know i know i apologize i cant help it though.

what do you mean cant help it. she replied still sad

its like when i fight it just feels like i was meant to fight you know like its my purpose. i replied

...idiot...you made me so worried don't you ever do that again alright.

alright. i answered

PROMISE ME .

i cant promise much but ill do what i can alright.

... its just i watch you train everyday and i see you never quit it makes me worry what would this guild do if you died?

...i ...i never thought about that sachi i forgot to not put my needs before my team.

its alright just be careful.

gotcha. i smiled

she smiled back and gave me a cup of tea

thank you Sachi.

your welcome.

but i do have one question though.

hmm.

where is the rest of our guild? i asked

they went to get some supplies and told me to take care of you while they were gone. she replied with a blush

( two weeks later at night )

i was walking around outside to clear my mind when out of no where a message from Keita saying that he needed my help that Sachi wasn't in her room and they couldn't find her and said if i find her to message him.

i instantly swiped my hand getting on to my friend list and searched for Sachi .

lucky i found her on my map and followed her trail until i ended up in a sewer looking area. i started walking until i saw someone .

SACHI! i yelled

Dan what are you doing here

everybody is worried sick about you even me why did you run off like that

...Dan can i ask you something?

do you think you could run away with me? she asked

i don't know where that came from so i asked

what do you mean run away?

"From this town... from the monsters... from the Moonlit Black Cats... From Sword Art Online."

i was shocked

but that's suicide

Sachi buried her head into her legs and started crying.

i just don't want to die. if i was brave i wouldn't be stuck in this town

i thought about things i could say but only could think of one stupid one

but if you ran off and died then who would be in charge of me telling me not to work myself so hard

i looked away realizing i said something stupid

you...need me? she asked

i walked over to her and sat directly by her and then i embraced her in a hug trying to calm her

Of course...that's not the only reason

what else

...I...i wanna be your guardian protector

i have no idea what that meant but it made her squeeze me harder in the hug and looked up at me with a smile that had some weird affect on me or something cause my heart felt like it was going to explode.

Dan...do...do you like me?

of course i do your one of my good friends

No no i mean like like me?

you mean like love?

umm yes.

... i thought for a second and started talking

i don't know how to express love to you and i don't know what love is but i think i do love you because every time i see you my heart and brain go all stupid and i force myself to not act like an idiot.

you really mean that. she finally asked

i do. i replied

she looked up at me and then she did the one thing ive never done before

she locked her lips onto mine and we began a kiss that made time stop and made it feel like we were the only two people on the planet and in the game.

when we broke the kiss finally i hugged her and said

we Should get back im getting tired. i responded

"giggle" Sachi finally looked happy

so does this mean were...dating. i asked

yes it does. she replied with a smile that would light even the darkest caves

( later that night in my MAN CAVE )

alright finally time to go to bed. i thought

i was about to go to bed when a knock was heard from my bedroom door.

i opened the door and was surprised to see Sachi in her nightgown holding a pillow

whats wrong Sachi? i asked

um i still cant sleep. she replied

so i was wondering if i could just...sleep with you?

s...sure of course.

thank you

so i ended up sleeping in the same bed as her that night.

but around 12:30 she started shaking like she was still scared

Dan?

hmm. i yawned

i still cant sleep i am still scared

here come closer to me. i said

she moved as close as she could to me and i wrapped my arms around her protecting her from everything

thank you Dan i feel safer.

anything for you Sachi.

i...i love you . she said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and slowly drifted off to sleep.

love you too Sachi. and i promise i will protect you. i promise on my very soul.

as sleep was about to consume me i finally felt like my life was finally happy.

with Sachi im happier than i ever was alone.

_**Thats all for chapter 4 i know i ended it before the deaths but be patient that's in the next chapter with a bunch of other stuff you all will love so until next time.**_


	5. Pain and anger then Joy

_**Chapter 4 : Pain and anger then joy**_

(27th floor Labyrinth hidden room trap)

alright im in a hurry so ill sum up what happened just now we were training in a labyrinth and Kirito found a secret room and we all went right in thinking there's nothing bad in as one of the moonlit black cat members were opening the chest the room turned red and monsters started swarming in and that leaves us to now.

this isnt good Kirito! i yelled

i know we have to teleport out of here now! Kirito comannded

there not working! Tetsuo screamed

well then our only option is to fight our way out! i suggested

but these monsters are way too in number and too high in level for all of us we will all said

Sachi get behind me i dont want you to get hurt.I commanded

y...yes Dan be carefull. she said

i wasnt fast enough because i looked around the room and noticed that tetsuo and ducker were just killed in front of me

then sasamaru was next and then the monsters surrounded Sachi but then something in me reacted like a fire of rage exploded in me and i dashed at Sachi with god-like speed and grabbed her and sheilded her from the constant attacks protecting her with my life

...D...Dan no dont do this you will die. Sachi screamed

**I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!** I yelled

Kirito was on the otherside of the room taking on a bunch of monsters and couldnt help me so i was on my own for the time being.

**I DONT HAVE THE POWER TO PROTECT YOU I NEED MORE! **I SCREAMED

( PLEASE I NEED THE POWER I USED TO KILL THE FIRST FLOOR BOSS I DONT WANT TO LOOSE Sachi)

just like that i became angrier and started glowing again like during the boss fight and then i released my grip from Sachi and lunged at the nearest enemy and cut it in half and in a instant started killing all the enemy's in the room at again God-like speed.

once the room was clear i ran towards Sachi and embraced her in a big hug she finally looked up she was crying and it didn't take a genius to understand why.

she just lost three of her real friends in an ambush, and i tried to help comfort her as best a guy like I could.

Sachi...im so sorry its all my fault. i wasnt fast enough to save them. i dont expect you to ever forgive me but at least know im sorry.I said

after i said that i too began letting tears out and i hugged her tighter, then she put a hand on my chin and brought my eyes to her and then kissed me.

when the kiss broke she finally spoke.

you did all you could Dan its not your fault. the important thing is that your all right, if you died too i wouldnt know what to do. your my boyfriend and you swore on your very soul to protect me right? she asked

i vowed that after you fell asleep. i replied

but you ment it right? she asked

uhh...yeah yes i did and id say it again. i stated

as long as your alive i still have a reason to live. she said

you know what Dan?she asked

hmm.i replied

when we get out of this game will we still be dateing?

...y..yeah...im going to find you in the real world and were going to go on awesome dates like going to the movies and stuff. i insured her

Awww i cant wait. she replied with a smile

Sachi? i asked

hmm. she replied

i made a new promise.

and whats that Dan?

i vow to bring your friends back somehow.

thank you but i dont think thats even possible.

i dont care ill figure it out i dont want you to live without your friends.

...Dan...

i want you to be happy Sachi.

after i said that she hugged me and was crying tears of joy.

i love you so much right now Dan. she finally said

i love you too, Sachi. i replied

Dan Sachi are you guys ok? Kirito asked

Yeah were both alright. i responded

this isnt good we lost three members. he replied

we better go report to Keita and tell him what happened he wont be happy.

later that day we told Keita about what happened and he didn't take it too well it was just me and Kirito because if Keita did something bad i didn't want Sachi to witness it

they all died...all of them. Keita asked

yes all but Sachi.i replied

...

he said nothing but walked over to a ledge and got on top of it and was going to jump.

KEITA NO DONT JUMP! i yelled frozen in my place

he jumped off killing himself.

no...no...NO...no...this cant be happening. i yelled

what do we do now? kirito asked

we take Sachi and continue in the fight to get the hell out of this god forsaken game. i said

why take her ? he asked

because first her whole guild just died and second shes my girlfriend third i have to keep her safe no matter even if it kills me. i responded

i understand. kirito said

good well continue in the morning alright? i asked

sounds good. he replied

( later that night)

why does this power make me mad what is the meaning of this?

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

i heard knocking on the door and went to anwser it.

as i opened it i was embraced in a big hug by Sachi who was more than happy to see me

still cant sleep or you just happy to see me? i asked

... alittle of both. she replied with a giggle

thats good and you know you can sleep with me anytime you want. i assured her

thank you.

actually there is something i want to ask you. i asked

hmm?

will you come along with Kirito and I on our long journey? i asked

yes i dont want to be alone without you . she anwesred

so Dan before we go to sleep lets talk Ok? she asked

sure.

you know all about me so know its my turn Dan tell me about you.

i froze remembering my life and i began telling her about my miserable life with no friends and barely a family and about my hobbies

before you ask about what ive said ill tell you my hobbies alright. i asked

s..sure. she replied with a little look of sadness on her face

im a gamer as you know but i also play guitar and sing to drown out my sadness.

really you think one day you could play for me or even sing for me? she asked

sure. i replied

so now you know all my life .

...

you ok Sachi? i asked

she began to tear up and embraced me in a hug .

D...Dan im so sorry that your life has been horrible if only we knew each other before this i would have been your friend.

i know but we cant change the past we can only change the future and right now i see my future with you and my friends i made in this game.

you know what, im going to do something extra special for the greatest boyfriend in the world. she said out of nowhere

uhh?

she swiped her hand and sent a message to someone then exted the menu and turned to me with a huge blush on her cheeks

who did you send the message to Sachi? i asked

Kirito. she replied

what did you say?

i told him that we wont leave till the next day because tomorrow you and i are going on a relaxing date just you and me alright? she asked

relaxing? i questioned

yes you work too hard i bet you dont know what relaxing means. she giggled

yeah i think your right i do feel tired.

good then its settled.

then since your doing something nice for me ill do something nice for you.

what are you going to do? she asked

its a suprise. i stated

"giggle" alright i cant wait. she jumped in joy

alright lets get to bed. i said

alright. she replied

so we laid in bed snuggling up against each other, with her as close as she could against me with my arms around her.

Dan?

hmm.

i..i love you.

I love you too.

goodnight. said Sachi

goodnight. i said

( the next morning)

i woke up as quiet as possible not to wake up the angle that was laying next to me on the bed.

i sent her a message telling her where i was going and put my casual black shirt with gray sleeves on and some blue jeans.

i walked out the door and headed into the town and looked for a certain store that i could get a certain little object in and give to sachi,

yes i mean a ring like object. i was planning on marrying her eventually but ever since yesterday i want nothing more than to protect her.

as i aproched a market with a booth that sold sed Ring a familiar voice was heard from behind me.

ahh brother how are you today? Blake asked

what the hell do you want Blake?

don't worry im not here to fight now i mean, i just want to know how your doing.

good, im here buying a ring for my girlfriend.

ahh getting married that's good well i wont keep you then, ill just do my business with you tomorrow then ok?

alright. i replied

have a good day brother. he said before he left

alright time to buy a ring. i thought

as i approached the cart the NPC shop keep kindly helped me find the best ring

this ring is a good choice and will bring good luck to whomever whears it and its said the wearer can get a wish granted.

how much

for you my boy 1200 coin

easy here.

thank you come again.

as i began walking a message appeared and i opened it to see who it is and was happy to see it was from Sachi.

_**Dan **_

_**hurry back im getting lonely without you.**_

_**Sachi**_

aww she cant stay 5 mins without me how cute.

i rushed back to the the inn with lightning fast speed.

i opened the door and was attacked by Sachi as i hit the ground i looked up to see her on top of me smiling.

your back im so happy. she said

i was then attacked with a big kiss on my lips and then a big hug.

hey can i get up first, i got something i wanna give you? i asked

oh sorry Dan "giggle". she laughed

as i pulled myself up i reached in my pocket and hid the ring in my hand so she wouldnt notice

Sachi?

hmm? she replied

i know its only been a few months and a few weeks but i feel like its my duty to protect you i wanna know something? i asked

and whats that?

well...how would you feel about marrying me? i asked

... Dan i dont know what to say but being with you has made my life perfect.

and me as well. i replied

the anwser is...YES..yes i would love too

cool this is great ill message everyone ok? i asked

yes. she replied

( two days later)

we got married two days later and are now staying temporarily in the inn and tomorrow we will travel again Kirito really cant wait but for now im glad he's patient.

that night as we were in bed sachi was looking at her awesome ring and started talking.

Dan..?

hmm.

thank you for everything you do.

your welcome.

does this ring really grant a wish? she asked

yes. why you going to make a wish?

yeah.

alright i know what im going to wish for. she said

( i really feel like were a family but we just don't have kids i wish we were more of a family)

done. she said

what did you wish for? i asked

cant tell or it wont come true. she replied

alright.

i hoped it worked. she said

me too. i yawned

_**Thats all for chapter 5 ill bring the action eventually i think next time**_


	6. Rosa

_**Chapter 6: Rosa**_

(the next morning)

I woke up and turned to my newly wed wife in Sao Sachi.

her beautiful hair was in front of her face and she looked so cute as she slept peacefully.

i wanted to get some air so i walked outside. the day was peaceful and the town was quiet.

as i walked i met up with Kirito who was happy for today was finally the day that we go back to the front lines and continue our journey.

Dan! he yelled

hey Kirito your up early. i responded

yep, im just ready to finally go. he stated

yeah well Sachi's asleep still and- i stopped when i saw a message pop up and looked at it and saw it was from Sachi so i read it.

_**Dan**_

_**you need to get back here now its important**_

_**Sachi**_

p.s. i think my wish was granted

Kirito Sachi needs me ill be right back then we can go alright? i asked

sure hurry back

as i left the area i rushed back to the inn and up the stairs and stopped at our room door and opened it just in case it was trouble.

i walked in and saw sachi in a white blouse and a blue skirt sitting at the table drinking tea.

Sachi whats wr- i was cut off

shh you will wake her. she said

w..what her whose her? i asked

Sachi got up and grabbed my hand and brought me to our room and opened the door and told me to look at the guest bed.

i did as told and saw what looked like a little girl who looked like Sachi and I, with sachi's length hair and my color brown hair sleeping in the guest bed.

i closed the door silently and turned to Sachi and asked.

w..who is that? i asked

i don't know but when i woke up this morning there she was, i didn't want to wake her so i let her sleep. she replied

i cant believe i missed her when i woke up this morning,i walked right passed her without even looking.i stated

just then we heard yawing in the other room and opened the door and walked to the now awaking little girl who appeared to be a 5 year old.

good morning. Sachi said to the girl

Good morning. i said to her too

g..good morning. the girl replied back

who are you? i asked

...umm...i don't know. she responded

where did you come from then. i continued to ask

... i ...don't know. she again replied

well whoever you are my name is Sachi.

Sache ? the girl asked

Sachi. Sachi replied

and im Dan.

Da...Da..Dun? she asked

Dan. i replied

but if its too hard to say the names what would you like to call us? i asked

d...d...daddy. she responded

uhh! i was shocked at what i just heard

and Sachi is mommy? she continued

uhh... Sachi thought for a moment.

Yes that's right im your mommy and Dan is your Daddy. Sachi explained

what are you talking about? i was totally confused

Dan shes probably a lost child who ended up in her somehow and is just trying to find her parents. the least we can do is watch over her.

she could be a npc that's just having a big glitch. i said

But Dan look at her and then look in our party. Sachi asked

alright.

i looked at her and saw a name area saying ? and a indicator showing she was a player.

then i looked in the party and saw her there.

what the heck how is this possible? i asked

umm Dan look at her stats it tells you about her.

i looked through her stats and saw something that shocked me .

_**? child of Dan and Sachi **_

_**lv. 5 **_

_**hp. 100/100**_

_**atk. 2**_

_**def. 2**_

_**str.2 **_

_**dex. 2 **_

_**int . 4**_

_**spd. 2**_

what the hell shes ours and shes real.

what the hell is going on?

Dan she dosent have a name yet should we name her? Sachi asked

i don't know fine i guess but i need to know how or who she is and how she got here.

alright sweety im going to name you ok?

ok mommy! the girl shouted in glee

how about Rosa? Sachi asked

I LOVE IT! Rosa yelled in joy

i walked into the living room area and sat down until Sachi and the girl came in the room.

DADDY! she said and then jumped in my lap giving me a hug.

hmm?

Mommy named me Rosa! she said with a big smile

Rosa i like that name but i still don't know how this is possible.

Dan i think i know.

how Sachi? i asked

my wish.

what do you mean Sachi.

my wish was that we were more of a family and i think it was granted.

but that means she should be a npc or AI. i stated

how is she real.

I think i know Brother. Blake said out of nowhere

what do you want?

its time i tell you the whole truth about you...your powers...and Rosa was it?

...fine talk but make it quick.i commanded

he began talking about how were actually the reincarnations of powerful gods that im the reincarnation of the berserker god and hes of the god of judgement

then he said that the ring with the power to grant wishes plus my touch gave it real magic creating Rosa.

and that's the whole truth. he finished

but i still don't get one thing. i asked

and whats that brother.

if shes real where is she in the real world? i continued to ask

let me check...he began to glow blue kinda like how i glow and then he stopped and looked at me

Shes in the same hospital bed as you brother and sachi is in the bed next to you and your daughter.

so i...created her? i asked

yes were gods brother its what we can do but for now i have to go i will see you soon.

after that he left and i turned to Rosa.

...so...your my Daughter?

yes Daddy. Rosa replied

so what does this mean Sachi.

i looked at sachi who had a tear in her eye and then she thrusted herself at Rosa and gave her a big hug

then she signaled me to join the hug.

we were a family now which means from now on i had a bigger responsibility.

Sachi? i asked

hmm? she replied

when we get out of here how are we going to raise her?

easy! Rosa shouted

how honey? Sachi giggled

i will live with mommy and daddy.

it wont be that simple Rosa. i added

why Daddy?

in real life im not married to mommy and we don't live together.

What why not

its hard to explain we will worry about it when the time comes.

alright Daddy.

we need to get to Kirito he's been waiting for a long time.

alright.

( twenty mins later)

we left the inn one last time with another person. our daughter

she looked so much like Sachi and i, i still cant believe everything that's happened.

she looked so cute in her white blouse and skirt just like her mother except her blouse had a few roses on it.

Kirito was just ahead waiting so i shouted his name.

KIRITO! i yelled

DAN SACHI! he yelled back and looked at Rosa and stopped

w..whose this Dan? he asked

this...well Kirito id like you to meet Sachi's and I's Daughter Rosa.

D...Daughter! he was shocked

yeah its a long story but for now lets go.

alright.

Rosa? i asked

yes Daddy? she replied

wanna ride on my back.

"giggle" she laughed and got on my back and started to act like a normal child.

at this point i literally felt like a Dad.

Daddy? Rosa asked

yes Rosa? i replied

do you think we will be able to play all the time when we get out?

yes dear anything for you. i said

YAYYYYYY! she yelled and as we kept walking she fell asleep on my back.

Aww how cute she fell asleep on her Daddy's back. Sachi stated

yeah i kinda know now what it feels like to be wanted.

you know i need you too Dan. sachi said

I know i need you too Sachi. i replied

Kirito lets hurry and get to the next town so i can put Rosa in a bed.

alright next town here we come. he said

**alright next chapter is during the Christmas episode and yes there will be fighting scenes and the battle between Blake and Dan will happen so until next time.**


	7. The Berserkers and the Archangel PART 1

_**Chapter 7: The Berserkers and the Archangel (PART 1)**_

_**(**__** December 22. Town of Myujen a few days later)**_

alright its been along time since we ended up in this god forsaken game.

my journey to beat this game however started with only me and my friend Kirito.

but over time i met my now married wife Sachi, she is the one of the reasons i still fight.

the other reason is a little girl named Rosa who happens to be the daughter of Sachi and I.

my new family for the past few days have given me a reason to live.

in a few days is Christmas eve and it will be not only Rosa's first but Sachi and Rosa's and I's first one as a family.

even if we are trapped in this game im not going to stop Rosa from having her very first Christmas.

Daddy Wake up! Rosa shouted while jumping on Sachis and i's bed

ugh...huh...R...Rosa what time is it?i asked

Rosa swiped her hand to check the time and turned back to me.

it says 9:00 Daddy,Mommy said you should hurry and get up because she made breakfast. she replied

wait mommy's making breakfast? i asked

yeah Daddy if you want some you have to get up. she said

five more mins please? i asked

NOOOOOO Daddy you have to be up so you can sit by me and yelled as she tugged on my shirt sleeve

if you don't hurry Daddy you wont be able to sit by us.

what do you mean wont be able to? i asked

uncle Kirito is coming over this morning for breakfast because Mommy asked him replied

come on Daddy get yelled

at this point i realized i cant win against my daughter so i got up and put some comfortable cloths on basically my short sleeve black shirt and some plate armor pants because it looked cool.

Come on Daddy lets go eat. Rosa yelled grabbing my hand and basically dragging me into the dining room and telling me to sit down at the chair right next to hers.

MOMMY! DADDY IS HERE IS IT DONE YET? she asked

just about. Sachi replied

Yay im so hungry. Rosa cheered

me too. i stated

just then there was a knock on the door and i got up and opened it and was happy to see my good friend Kirito standing there in casual clothing for once.

Kirito good morning. i yawned

Good morning Dan. he replied

we all sat down and Sachi brought breakfast in the dining room.

once she did my mouth watered with the great smell of eggs and bacon.

mmm smells good Sachi. i complemented

"giggle" thank you Dan. she replied

thank you Mommy for making us breakfast. Rosa said

anything for my family i love you both too much. she replied

so i take it you both have adjusted as a family? Kirito asked

yeah its been a good few days. i replied

so Kirito? i asked

hmm? he replied

what is on our agenda for the day?

well im going on a quest today to get a rare item that can revive a fallen person. he answered

sweet mind if i come? i asked

sure. he replied

Daddy can i come too? asked Rosa

no sweetie. i replied

but...but why?she asked starting to tear up

its too dangerous Rosa.i replied

but D...Daddy i want to go too. she replied

i know but its too much a risk i don't want to loose you. i said

but..."sniff" Daddy i wanna go to. she cried

"sigh" if Mommy goes then you can go alright? i asked

p...promise"sniff"? she asked

promise.

she turned to Sachi and quickly ran to her begging her to go.

MOMMY PLEEEESSSSEEEE! can we go i wanna see Daddy fight monsters. she yelled

Sachi thought for a moment and looked at Rosa with a smile.

alright Sweetie but if something dangerous pops up and Daddy, Kirito or I say to find somewhere to hide do so alright?

Yes Mommy. she replied

Dan? Sachi asked

yes Sachi? i replied

promise me she will be safe.

I promise on my life that Rosa will be safe.

aww thank you honey. Sachi replied as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek

we ended up finding the item that allows someone to be revived only bad thing was it only worked after 10 seconds of the persons death.

we kept walking until i stopped because i sensed something.

hmm what's up Dan? sachi asked

...r...run...RUN! i yelled

Kirito protect them no matter what. i commanded

y..yes. Kirito responded

Rosa got behind a tree with Sachi and Kirito guarding her and i stood there waiting for what was coming.

then out of nowhere a giant monster appeared and began to attack.

i looked at it to see what its name was and noticed it was called wrath

he was taller than the Christmas tree back in the town and was black with red glowing markings and wings of a dragon and held a giant sword.

i then used a ability where i could check out its stats.

**WRATH**  
**lv****. 88**

**hp****. 99999999/99999999**

**atk****. 15900000**

**def****. 15900000**

**sp****. 90000000**

D...DAMN IM ONLY LEVEL 79 WERE SCREWED! I YELLED

Dan run! Kirito yelled

i turned and saw that Wrath was charging a blast of energy that he was going to use on us so i did my best to attack him while he was charging.

i lunged at him and began attacking him with powerful blows doing only 12000 damage only sadly.

(please give me strength) i thought

i began glowing again and started slashing him faster and faster with every crushing blow taking down his health as fast as i could.

but i was distracted by my speed attacks that i forgot about the power blast and turned to see that he was firing it.

but the attack didn't go for me it went for...them.

i couldn't move i was paralyzed for some reason.

Kirito take Rosa. Sachi said

w...what? he replied

take her NOW! she yelled

y...yes Sachi. he replied and took Rosa's hand and ran as far away from the fight as he could.

i looked down and saw Sachi still standing there not moving away from the blast.

SACHI NOOOOOOOOOOO! i screamed

then it happened the blast hit her instantly causing her to loose all her health and i jumped off the monster and rushed to her.

i got to her with time to spare and picked her up bridal style and sat behind a tree.

S...Sachi...why...? i asked

i thought i could help you but when i was going to help i asked Kirito to take Rosa and leave and then next thing i noticed the blast hit me ...i'm so sorry i didn't want this to happen... she cried with tears in her eyes

no...noo...you cant leave i love you and so does Rosa what am i going to tell her. i asked

and i love you and her to. im so sorry m...my...love... after that she gave me a quick kiss and then...faded.

i got up and walked in front of the monster looking at where she was before she died.

uhhh...ugh...huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuururrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa! i screamed causing the game to rumble like as if an earthquake was happening.

then i blanked out.

(Kirito's P.O.V)

i ran while holding Dans Daughters hand until i heard screaming.

Kirito whats wrong? Rosa asked

we need to go help him. i replied

i wanna help Daddy and Mommy to. she said

alright lets go. but be careful Rosa. i asked

as we got back to the battle field i saw the monster but wait wheres sachi and Dan. there's only a wait is that Dan? what the hell is he?but that still doesn't answer my question wheres Sach-...no...no it cant be.

i hope Rosa doesn't ask.

that does explain why Dan looks like this.

( Pause)

im going to just say if u wanna know what Dan looks like look up Asuras wrath berserker transformation that's what he looks like just with a dark red aura

(Play)

i stared at what was now Dan hoping that Rosa wouldn't have to see her Father like this.

suddenly i heard a familiar voice from behind.

Kirito whats up. Klein yelled

now's not the time. i replied

what wh- he stopped and looked at Rosa.

whose this? he asked

this is Rosa, shes Dan's daughter.

D...Daughter?! he was shocked

ill explain later. i said

but if that's Dan's daughter wheres D- he stopped and saw what was now Dan fighting a giant monster

W...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING FIGHTING THAT MONSTER? HE ASKED

pure rage Klein pure rage. i stated

is...is that Dan? he asked

i looked at Rosa who was starring up at me with a scared look on her face.

Kirito...where is mommy and daddy? she asked

your Daddy's over there, but where you mommy is i don't know.

she looked at the monster covered in pure dark red aura that was ripping to shreds the other monster in fear.

D...Daddy's a...monster? she asked

no your daddy's a hero.

then why does he look like that Kirito? she asked

ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR! Dan screamed

Kirito he sounds like he's past pissed off. Klein stated

he seems stronger look hes killing it without being touched.i shouted

( berserker Dan's narrator P.O.V)

Dan jumped in the air letting out a powerful power blast hurting the monster until it thrusted at Dan

Wrath trusted his sword into Dan stabbing him in the it had no effect on him. Dan quickly retaliated by rushing the enemy with God like speed.

the giant aura arms on Dans back started grabbing Wrath's arms and legs holding him down where then Dan started slashing at the enemy basically killing it.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

after Wrath died Dan shouted so terrifying and loudly that you could hear his actual scream as if he was in pain which he was he had lost his beloved Sachi.

once he started Shouting a giant aura appeared like a mega giant Geyser causing the earth to rumble.

_**WILL DAN EVER GET SACHI BACK AND TURN TO NORMAL WILL ROSA EVER GET TO SEE HER PARENTS AGAIN? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE EPIC ACTION . UNTIL NEXT TIME FOR ( PART 2)**_


	8. The Berserkers and the Archangel PART 2

_**Chapter 8; The Berserkers and the Archangel PART 2**_

_**(previously in the story)**_

Dan our courageous hero has just suffered the lost of his beloved to the hands of a monster known as Wrath, who released a powerful blast killing Sachi and awakening an unholy power strong enough to destroy the whole game.

Dan is lost pure rage as he rips Wrath in half causing the monster to be terminated.

without a sense of reason Dan will now attack everything in his path even his beloved Daughter Rosa.

_**(giant crater where the fearsome monster Wrath once stood)**_

the sounds of Dans roars could be heard from even the lowest level of castle his rage shook all the floors with tremendous might. it was almost as if an earthquake was happening in the virtual world.

with blood lust in his eyes,and rage in his heart he would not hesitate to kill anyone or anything.

_**( Kirito's P.O.V)**_

i just stood there in awe at the sight that was in front of me.

the beast that attacked us was just destroyed by what was now Dan.

Dan now a ferocious beast had 4 glowing arms out of his back and looked like a demon with dark red aura surrounding him.

i looked at Rosa who was in shock at the sight of what her father became then i looked at Klein.

Klein was also in shock at what Dan has become. his soldiers were all in fear at what was happening.

Klein are you ok? i asked

w...what the hell is that thing its strength is incredible? he stated

its...its Dan hes lost it. i said

how can Dan do this is it a unique skill? Klein asked

i don't think so i think Dan can do this even in the real world. i finished

W...What the hell? he shouted

how is this even possible? he continued

Daddy why are you mad i can make you happy again. Rosa stated as she began walking towards Dan.

No Rosa its too Dangerous. i yelled

Yeah don't go towards your Daddy he'll see you as a threat. Klein yelled

NO MY DADDY LOVES ME AND WONT HURT ME! she shouted

as i saw her get right behind her father Dan turned and studied her for a bit then started roaring and lunged at Rosa but before he got to her something stopped him and grabbed Rosa and brought her to me.

wha- i said

there's no time we must get out of this area, and don't worry i evacuated everyone from this area back to the town.

whats going on and who the hell are you.i asked

all will be answered after we get out of here. the man replied

we left the area and brought Rosa to her home and used it as a base for the time being.

alright i will tell you everything. the man began

first off my name is Blake and i am Dan's real brother.

"gasp"

second what you saw was Dans real power he has in the real world.

he began telling us about the two gods and how there souls ended up in there bodies.

then he told us that Dans soul had been awakened.

and because Sachi died he is going on a murderous rampage.

but...how can we bring him back to normal.i asked

not us...we need her... he replied

who?

Sachi, only she can turn him back to normal. he continued

but how shes dead...crap i forgot Rosa's in the room

i quickly turned to Rosa who was already in tears and she quickly ran to her and Dan and Sachi's room

crap...hold on i got to fix this.

i quickly ran to the room and saw Rosa hugging a pillow on what i believed was Dan's and Sachi's bed.

she was in pain she basically lost her real parents and now dosent know what to do.

"sniff" M...Mommy...D...Daddy.."sniff" she cried

hey Rosa its going to be alright well get your Mommy and Daddy back ok? i stated

...p...promise? she asked

promise.

"sniff" thank you i really want my Mommy and Daddy. she said

i walked back into the other room and continued talking to Blake who had a plan to fix this.

its simple all we need to do is bring back Sachi. Blake suggested

but how the revival item only works after 10 seconds and its been 2 hours.

i understand but i also have God powers and if i tinker with the revival Crystal i can make it revive anyone, the alternative was using a fragment of someones soul to reanimate Sachi.

so basically we can use this as a replacement for a soul? i asked

yes but we must hurry before Dan destroys the game causing all of us to die. he continued

alright are you ready? he asked

yes. i replied

first do you have Sachi as a friend? he asked

yes i do . i continued

good go to her name i will do the rest.

alright.

i did as told and got to her name and then he started glowing and used some weird magic or something then in an instant i saw the revival Crystal transform into a human figure.

after that the light disappeared and Sachi was now standing in the place confused.

what where am i? she asked

your back and we need your help badly.

what im alive thank god...wait wheres Rosa and Dan? she asked

oh yeah i forgot...Rosa someones here to see you. i yelled

she walked in here still crying and when she saw Sachi quickly burst into even more tears and rushed at Sachi.

M..MOMMY WHERE DID YOU GO I WAS SO SCARED! she yelled

that doesn't matter what does matter is that your safe and that im back. Sachi said  
i stood there about to cry myself as i watched this happy moment and then i turned to Sachi.

Sachi? i asked

hmm? she replied

we need your help. i continued

why do you need my help.

well...

i began telling her everything that's happened.

i see. she said

you are the only one who can stop this.i replied

how can you be sure i can do this? she asked

i know Dan wont attack you i sense it. Blake insisted

alright lets go as soon as i finish playing with my Daughter.

**_that's_**_** all for this chapter there is one more part to this 3 part chapter then the story will continue id finish it right now making it only 2 parts but im tired so until next time.**_


	9. The Berserker and the Archangel part 3

_**Chapter 9:The Berserker and the Archangel PART 3**_

_**(Were we left off)-with more stuff...**_

MOMMY YOUR BACK I WAS SO SCARED I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE! Rosa yelled

Rosa i missed you too im so sorry i left, i promise i wont leave you alone again. Sachi Replied

"sniff"...p...promise "sniff" asked Rosa

i promise i wont Rosa you know mommy would never let anything happen to you. she insured

hey Sachi off the topic question but how old are you? Klein asked

uhh...why do you ask Klein? she replied

well i just wanna know since you and Dan have a kid...you know that's why. he continued

"shocked" you don't think Dan and i...do you. she replied face fully red and a shocked expression

well yeah i mean how else could you have a kid i mean i don't know Dan's history an-

Klein was cut off as Kirito punched Klein in the gut forcing him to slam on the ground in pain.

ooh Damn man what the hell was that for. Klein asked

for first getting in her business and second for being a perv. Kirito responded

but i am curious Sachi for real though how old are you? Kirito asked

...17..im just a few months younger than Dan. she responded

there you go Klein now you know. Sachi continued

im sorry i was just curious because ive never seen a kid as young as Rosa play i thought you know... Klein said

no we did nothing it was by magic and a wish. she said

Sachi looked down at Rosa and smiled and picked her up and held her at her waist while Rosa rapped her arms around her Mother.

thanks to Dan she is real and it basically makes me a mother because even though she wasn't born like a normal child she still has mine and Dans DNA. said Sachi

but how can she just be created without doing that? im so confused. asked Klein

"sigh" your such an idiot Klein don't you know that Dan is a God? Blake asked

a ...G...God well that would explain why he can turn into that. Klein said

Mommy? asked Rosa

what sweetie? Sachi responded

I WANT DADDY ! Rosa quickly cried into Sachis light blue tunic

shh don't cry Rosa, we will get Daddy back for you i promise. Sachi insured

"sniff" t...thank you mommy...i love you mommy. Rosa said

and i love you Rosa you mean the world to mommy and so does Daddy. she replied

alright Blake how do we do this then? asked Sachi

well i believe if Dan hears the voice of the woman he loves and by that i mean you he should calm down enough for me to use a seal on him turning him back to normal. replied Blake

NO MOMMY WONT GO I WANT MOMMY TO BE HERE WITH ME! yelled Rosa

no Rosa im going to help to get Daddy back. Sachi said

then im coming to i wanna help mommy. demanded Rosa

alright but please be safe alright Rosa. Sachi replied

alright then its settled but you know what is going to happen if Dan dosent calm down what i must do right?Blake asked

what? Sachi replied

if Dan dosnt turn back to normal i will have to use all my power to permanently put an end to all this. Blake continued

w..what no i don't want to loose Dan he means as much the world to me as our daughter.

ill try everything i can alright? Blake asked

alright. she replied

_**(Back at the crater)**_

Dan had released more and more power than when he started and now it is starting to destroy the game.

Mommy we need to help Daddy fast he looks like hes hurt. Rosa said

i know im ready Rosa come with me alright?asked Sachi

alright mommy. replied Rosa

Ready Blake? asked Sachi

Ready now go towards him and hope he calms down just enough for me to put this God seal on him turning him back to normal. Blake responded

Sachi Rosa be careful! Klein and Kirito yelled

as Sachi and Rosa got closer and closer to Dan with every step there could feel the tremendous power he was releasing it literally felt like the game was shattering against his power.

they stopped in front of Dan and he looked up and started Roaring with a roar that sounded like thunder and charged at them until he stopped at them and examined them for a second and walked up to sachi and put his hand on her face and with in an instant stopped glowing his Dark aura and was now just a black monster with shiny symbols on his body.

D...Dan don't you remember its me your wife Sachi? Sachi asked

yeah Daddy and me to Rosa.

...S...SA...chi...R...OS...a ? Dan responded

you do remember us. sachi replied and shoved herself at Dan and embraced him in a big hug.

...S...Sachi...go...now. commanded Dan

w...what why..? asked Sachi

...It...not...safe. he replied

but Blake is about to fix you please allow us to fix you so you can come home to your Daughter and i. Sachi begged

SACHI NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY! yelled Blake

alright. responded Sachi

Blake threw off his cloak revealing him in a blueish monk shirt and had plate mail pants he looked like a samurai.

Akuma shīru! yelled Blake and then he shot a bolt of lightning at Dan and when it him it covered him in a blue gray and red seal stopping him in place.

and just like Blake predicted Dan was turned back to normal ...for now at least.

good its finally over. Klein said with a sigh

alright lets- Blake stopped when he saw some soldiers come out of nowhere and latch something to Dan and started shocking him with eminence pain.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dan screamed

DADDY! Rosa yelled

what the hell are you two doing! yelled Kirito and Blake

by orders of commander heathcliff we are to destroy this man for he is a threat to all in SAO. the man yelled

hes not a threat anymore you bastards! Klein yelled

you don't know that he could blow up at any its not like anyone will miss this poor bastard anyway hahahah! the man laughed

yeah sucks to be this man he'll never get to go home hahahaha! the other man laughed

Dan there going to kill him Blake please i beg of you save him hes been through enough for one day. Sachi begged

i got it. replied Blake

suddenly Blake pulled out his giant katana and rushed at the enemy's and quickly slashed one in half and stopped in front of the other one.

w..what you Bastard you killed him now you will die! the last man yelled

the man kept slashing his blade at Blake but either missed or it did little damage.

now you wont see the real Blake

Blake stabbed his sword into the mans heart area then quickly slashed him in half killing him.

Quickly everyone help me bring Dan back to his home he needs rest or he will die.

Right! everyone responded

(2 days later Dec.24 Christmas eve morning)

Dan was still in bed and has not woken up yet and it is beginning to shock Sachi Rosa Blake and Kirito

for now Blake and Kirito have went there separate ways leaving Sachi and Rosa with Dan with Peace for once.

Rosa and Sachi sit in there little living room in there inn room sitting by a fireplace just waiting for Dan to return to them.

Mommy? asked Rosa

what Rosa? Sachi replied

why wont Daddy wake up? she asked

i don't know..Sachi replied

you know what i want for Christmas Mommy? Rosa asked

what?

i want Daddy and Mommy to be happy so i can be with them. she replied

hearing what her daughter had just said sent a tear down her eye and she quickly grabbed her Daughter in a big hug.

i love that Rosa i hope Daddy can hear you so he wakes up...i think he deserves a long break from fighting in this game. Sachi replied

yeah that means that Daddy will be able to spend alot of time with us. Rosa said as she jumped in joy

Mommy im going to check on Daddy is that alright? Rosa asked

yes you can just hurry back im going to make us some hot coco alright. Sachi replied

yay thank you. she cheered

just as Rosa made it to the bedroom door she stopped as she heard sounds coming from inside the room and quickly opened the door revealing that her father had finally awoken after two days.

D...DADDY! Rosa yelled

Rosa what happened? where am I? Dan asked

your home and mommy will explain what happened alright Daddy so come on Mommy is making us hot coco!she

replied

Dan stumbled to get up on account of he didn't have much energy since the last two days and it would take a while before he regained his strength.

he walked into the kitchen and told Rosa to stay in the living room and he walked in the kitchen slowly making Sachi think that it was Rosa entering.

you ready for some hot coco Rosa? she asked

she is and i am to Sachi. Dan replied

"gasp" sachi turned around and staired at Dan for a second and burst into tears and rushed at Dan and wrapped her arms around his neck gave him a big kiss and placed her head into his chest crying softly as Dan hugged her back and told her its going to be alright.

"sob" i was ...so .worried you were in so much pain im so sorry its all my fault. she cried

its not your fault the important thing is that im alright. Dan replied

Dan go sit down ill bring you your coco you don't have to do anything alright?she stated

no i insist id rather grab my own since i haven't moved in like two days.

"giggle"im glad your back its a good thing to its Christmas eve and Rosa wants to spend it as a continued

aww its her first one too its going to be a big memory for her. Dan replied

here let me at least help you onto the couch asked

alright. Dan replied

together they sat there Dan in the middle and Rosa on his right cuddling under a blanket that covered all three of them and Sachi on his right also cuddling up to him as they watched the fire Sachi began saying something.

Dan...Rosa? she asked

yes mommy? Rosa replied

yes sachi? Dan replied

merry Christmas to both of said

Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy. Rosa replied

and a Merry Christmas to the both of you. Dan finished

Rosa? asked Dan

Yes Daddy? Rosa replied

im sorry i couldn't get you something for Christmas. Dan continued

but Daddy you did give me the best gifts of all. Rosa replied

what do you mean? Dan asked

you brought me to life and your awake so we can all three spend Christmas together. she said

Rosa...a tear was seen in Dans eye at the thought of what he heard from his Daughter who has never had Christmas and yet she knows what it truly means to be thankful for something that some people are deprived of...she has a family that loves her that's all she wants ...and that's what she got and shes happy with just that.

_**Thats all for this chapter thank you for everyone who reads this story it means alot to me the next chapter should be finished soon so until next time.**_


	10. A Christmas to remember

_**Chapter 10: A Christmas to remember**_

_**(Christmas Morning)**_

this morning had some magical feeling to it because the sun was out the grass had lots of snow on it and everything in the world felt perfect.

the light came through our bedroom window curtains hitting my eyes basically waking me up first to see my beautiful Sachi in the bed with me.

her arms wrapped around me and she had her head on my chest. i did my best to not disturb her and turned my head to see Rosa asleep in the bed next to us.

upon staring at her i thought of all that happened like Sachi Rosa basically they were my family i was a Dad and a husband in this game. it gave me purpose to continue to never give up and to beat this game as fast as i could so we could all get on with our lives.

even if i...we all were stuck in this hell at least we all have each other.

i looked back to Sachi who was stirring in her sleep and i bend down and kissed her head. after i did that i noticed she had a smile.

when she finally got off me i slowly got out of bed and slowly left the bedroom and walked to the living room and stopped as i saw our Christmas tree.

i looked down and noticed something strange. there were gifts.

i walked closer and remembering that there was no gifts last night we all were asleep all night so no one could have put them there.

upon further inspecting of the gifts i noticed that they all were from ...Santa? there were some for Sachi Rosa and I.

what the hell?! this is weird. i stated

but who cares i better go wake up the girls they are going to want to see this. i thought  
i put down the gift and walked back to our room and walked over to Sachi who was still asleep.

i bent down and turned her head and kissed her lips like as if she were a sleeping princess.

Sachi wake up...you need to see this. i whispered

...Dan...g...good morning honey. replied a tired Sachi

shh go to the living room im going to wake up our daughter and bring her to the living room alright? i asked

alright. Sachi replied

as Sachi left the room i walked over to our Daughter and kissed her head.

Rosa...Rosa get up Daddy has something you would like to see.i whispered

d...Da...Daddy?she yawned

come on we need to go the living room there's something i need to show you alright? i asked

Carry me Daddy. she begged

alright.i replied

i picked her up and she rapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and we walked to the living room.

Dan this...this is amazing did you do this? asked Sachi

no when i woke up this morning and came in here this is what i saw.i replied

Rosa look. i said

Rosa moved her sleeping head off of my shoulder and looked at the gifts and her eyes lit up like a wild fire.

Daddy you got me gifts? she asked

not me but good old Santa did. i continued

...SA...NT...A? she looked confused

i had forgotten she had only been alive for a few months and we never told her about Santa i mean every child should know Santa.

Rosa wanna know the story of Santa before we open gifts?i asked

sure Daddy i love stories. she replied

we all sat on the couch with Rosa on my lap cuddling up to my chest and Sachi leaning her head against me. i started telling Rosa all the stories i was told as a child of a jolly man who every Christmas eve would go house to house in one night and give all the good girls and boys gifts. after the stories Rosa's expression turned from tired to super excited and was eager to open some gifts.

DADDY CAN I OPEN MY GIFTS NOW?she asked with glee

sure Rosa, go ahead. i assured her

Sachi and i cuddled up as we watched our daughter open her gifts and was happy after opening each gift.

she had got new clothing and a doll and a new sun hat which she looked adorable in.

Mommy you have some to here. Rosa said

Rosa handed Sachi some gifts and i watched Sachi open them and she too was happy of what she got.

she got some new outfits, a new dress like she would use to a party or ball,and she got a hat just like Rosa which i cannot lie she looked incredible in .

Daddy you have some too. Rosa said

i opened my first one and obtained a nice new set of shirts which i needed.

i opened my next and got a new sword with a note attached to it .

ill read the note last i want to see whats in the last one. i said

i opened the last one and noticed it was a piece of paper and i read it.

...What...this...is ...a ...

House deed. i said

on floor 22 there is a peaceful area with a lake. this deed is for a house there.

Dan does this mean we have a house now. Sachi asked

yes it does we will go later alright? i asked

Daddy read the note you got with your sword. Begged Rosa

alright.i replied

i opened the note and was surprised to see it was from Santa which made me freak out.

_**Dear Dan**_

_**for your gifts this year i have given you a deed to a nice house on floor 22 so you can keep your family safe**_

_**i know what your promise to Sachi was and i thought i should help you out with it .**_

_**also your probably wondering about the sword.**_

_**well i made it for you its made out of the strongest metals in the universe which means it will never break.**_

_**it is a Dark berserker sword with a magic effect of Fire.**_

_**i call it redemption.**_

_**this sword will unlock a hidden ability only you can use called Berserkers Wrath . note its not like your attack berserkers wrath **_

_**this Berserkers wrath will turn redemption into two swords .**_

_**Judgement,and Chaos.**_

_**this will also unlock an attack called Sacred Fire which will make you summon a giant ball of fire which will expand into a even bigger ball of fire killing all enemy's in the room.**_

_**this sword was meant for you.**_

_**remember this silly saying**_

_**"with great power comes great responsibility"**_

_**i wish you and your family luck in the rest of your journey.**_

_**Santa**_

i closed the note and looked at my new sword it looked like a buster sword but was pure black with green and blue stripes on the sides.

it was light even for the fact that it was a giant sword but i could hold it as if it were a normal sword.

the blade looked like a normal sword but it had spikes on the sides of the blade 2 spikes on each side.

the blade had its name inscribed on the side of it and the handle was dark red with golden ribbons on it.

the handle looked like a cross breed between a normal sword and a katana.

Sachi? i asked

yes. she replied

lets go to our new home.i said

i wouldn't like anything other than to. she replied

YAY WE HAVE A HOUSE! shouted Rosa with glee

_**(floor 22 B**__**āsākā**__**'s new residence)**_

i walked out to our balcony and looked at the lake with a peaceful feeling in my chest.

Sachi came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around mine and came close to me.

Beautiful isn't it? i asked

yes it is, ive never seen such a nice view of the sun on a lake. she replied

no i meant you but you know the sun looks cool to.i joked

aww thank you Dan. Sachi said

we both looked at each other and our lips touched for a moment and when we broke apart Sachi spoke.

i don't care if we ever get out as long as im with the man i love and our daughter im happy. she said

i feel the same but one day we will get out of here and figure out how to be a family.

but there's a problem Dan. Sachi replied with some worry

what? i asked

well you see my parents would never approve of you or even Rosa there really strict and if they found out i basically have a kid and your the father there going to instantly think that we did something and blame you for it and i don't want that to happen. what about your family? she asked

to be honest i really don't live with anyone my last relative is my brother and my grandparents that live in northern Japan. so i basically live alone.i replied

how long have you lived alone? she asked

ever since i was 10 i really don't have anyone the only reason im in here is because i earned the money to play and i didn't like how my life was.

the fact that ive survived this long is amazing.

but don't worry about that now Sachi all that matters is that were together now and forever no matter what happens know that i love you and will never let anything happen to you.

she said nothing but kissed me again and buried her head in my chest which meant she was sad about how ive lived all my life.

**_that's_**_** all for this chapter tell me what you think about this story so far in the reviews and if you want to see a fight happen just message me and ill add it.**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


	11. A fathers duty, a brothers Honor

_**Chapter 11: A Fathers Duty,a Brothers honor**_

_**(Floor 22 December 26)**_

I walked outside early this morning onto our balcony and stared at the lake and thought.

_**"will we ever get out of here?" "why must we be trapped here?"**_

_**"why must we die in this hell?"**_

these questions continued to stir around in my mind without end.

after the questions ended for the time being i started to think about Sachi and Rosa.

mostly Rosa,i wondered how we were going to raise her when we get out of here.

i didn't want to have to give her up after we get out because she was my daughter, she meant the world to me.

i know for a fact if we couldn't raise her it would destroy Sachi. that was something i couldn't stand to think of.

i also thought of what Sachi said yesterday about her parents being strict,about how they would never approve of us.

but for now it didn't matter, what did matter was protecting my friends and family.

i stopped what i was doing when i had heard a noise behind me and i quickly turned around and saw Rosa rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Good morning Rosa. i said

"yawn" Morning Daddy. she replied

did you sleep well last night? i asked

yep the bed was fluffy and soft. she cheered

come here Rosa. i commanded

alright. she replied

she walked over to me and i picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and she laid her head on my chest.

i turned to the lake and thought about going swimming in the lake even if there were dangerous monsters but i could never do that if Sachi and Rosa joined they would get hurt

or even worse...

( hmm maby i can go for a walk around the lake and maby explore for a bit with Rosa.i thought)

Daddy what ya thinking? she asked

Rosa want to go for a walk with me today? i said

sure is mommy coming? she continued to ask

mommy's asleep we should let her sleep it will be just you and me alright.i said

alright but make sure you tell Mommy before we go ok Daddy? she asked

alright. i replied

i swiped my hand and sent Sachi a message saying where we would be and closed the menu and turned towards Rosa.

ready to go Rosa? i asked

yep. she replied

so we started walking out around the lake and about halfway around the lake Rosa started getting tired and i picked her up and carried her on my back.

Daddy the lake looks pretty. she said

yes it does just like you and your Mother. i remarked

"giggle" thank you Daddy if mommy was here she would of liked to hear that. she replied

yeah...i kinda feel bad now for leaving her alone at home.i sighed

do you want to go back home then Daddy? asked Rosa

its ok well do this again tomorrow as a family. i insured her

for now lets enjoy this father daughter moment alright? i continued

alright Daddy. she smiled

we kept walking until we found a forest and entered it walking down a path with some flowers on the sides and you could see a bunch of wild animals that would make good eatin.

i stopped in my tracks when i felt a presence as if were being followed and i turned in the direction of the presence and put Rosa down and pulled out _**Redemption**_ and got into my berserker fighting stance.

I CAN SENSE YOU THERE'S NO REASON TO HIDE COME OUT AND FACE ME! i yelled

just then a throwing knife flung right past me and nearly missed Rosa.

ROSA GET BEHIND ME NOW!i yelled

she nodded her head and did as she was told.

I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER COME OUT AND FACE ME OR ILL TURN THIS WHOLE AREA INTO A BARREN WASTELAND!

"clap""clap""clap" bravo brother you have thwarted my attack i commend you. the voice said

...brother? BLAKE IS THAT YOU! I yelled

hahahahahaha no... allow me to introduce myself brother

just then a shadow swooped down from a tree and stood up.

from further inspection of the being i noticed he was wearing a dark red tattered cloak with a black stripe running down the hood.

he grabbed his hood and pulled it off revealing his face he had red semi long hair but was short in the back with gray eyes.

hello brother my name is Seth Kaosu.

Why do you keep calling me brother? i asked

because we are brothers not blood related only related by souls. he said

so that would of meant that your a god too are you not? i asked

yes it is true i am the God of Chaos. and your the famous Berserker God i kept hearing about...brother

but i don't get it the legend only said two brothers not three. i yelled

that is only part the legend there is actually four of us .

actually if u want to be technical there are a bunch of us but we are the four important one's

_**Judgement / Berserker / Chaos / Storms **_or _**wind**_ as he prefers. Seth said

so Blake and i arnt the only ones? i asked

you are correct. he replied

Daddy im scared. said Rosa as she gripped my pants leg tightly

oh look of what we have here so young and already a dad...hahahahaha. he laughed

i don't care even if we are brothers you stay the hell away from my Daughter. i yelled

its not your Daughter im after i just want to test your legendary berserkers strength is all. he stated

ha you wanna fight alright then?! i yelled

pull out your weapon. i continued

he pulled out a giant battle ax with a hammer on the opposite side of his blade.

Daddy don't you will get hurt! yelled Rosa

i assure you child your Daddy wont get killed ill just bust him up a little. Seth replied

before we begin i need to know what is the name of your war hammer? i asked

_**Dark **_**_Ragnarok_**. Seth replied

alright come at me then. i said

he quickly lunged at me and swung his war hammer at me, but i jumped out of the way in time and quickly rushed him hitting him directly on his chest.

little did i know that our attacks wont do much good against each other...in my current form that is.

before i knew it he slammed his hammer side of the war hammer onto my face launching me at a tree and when i hit the tree i broke right through it causing it to fall right on top of me.

hurrrrraaaaaaa! i began to glow again with a horrible rage the markings on my body started glowing brighter and then they started glowing pure red then my skin turned red and black with my wrath aura i could control this terrible fury not like last time this time i was in control but i felt like this is the power ive been searching for.

WHAT IS THIS! Seth screamed

YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME! i yelled in a voice of a monster

BERSERKERS WRATH! i continued to yell

i grabbed my sword and split it into the two swords_** justice **_and _**chaos**_.

after i called the names of the two swords Seth overheard the sword chaos's name and spoke up

ahh i see you also have a taste for chaos...how wonderful...however even if you have unlocked your god abilities it will not avail you..he said

he started glowing silver and red and had markings on him now it proved he was also a god.

now time for my power. said Seth.

he lunged at me with a faster speed and slammed the hammer on my face pushing me back a shorter distance.

what? Seth was shocked

_**Kore wa anata no owaridesu**_! _**(this is your end)**_

_**Seika**_! _**(sacred fire)**_

i exploded in a huge ball of flame engulfing Seth in it.

after the explosion i was stuck in my newly achieved god form.

HUUURRRAAAAAAA! i roared with terrible fury

i looked around and noticed that Seth was still standing...but barely

huu...hu...you...your good...but...im still better...i wasn't even using my full power but next time i wont let you off so easily brother.

after Seth said that he vanished as if he were a shadow.

Daddy you did it! Rosa screamed

... i couldn't move my body was loosing control against my new berserker god form.

No Daddy not again.

she quickly ran towards me and hugged me and started crying.

NO DADDY DON'T GET ANGRY LIKE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN...she cried

i quickly regained all my muscle movements and hugged her back but then i was so exhausted i fell on the ground and was in so much pain that i couldn't move.

DADDY!Rosa yelled

she swiped her hand and messaged anyone to come and help.

i was so tired from the fight that i passed out.

...

...

...

( one hour later )

i awoke to the sounds of alot of familiar voices and a few new ones.

i looked around my house to see that everyone had gathered around me.

Sachi saw i was awake and quickly came to my side.

Dan...i was so worried...are you ok? she asked

...im fine wheres Rosa? i asked

the little hero's over there playing with Silica. Kirito responded

Silica? i asked

yes i helped her revive her dragon just recently and then i got a message from Rosa that you were in trouble so i asked her to come just in case. Kirito implied

alright. i responded

i looked to see who else was here and saw Klein / Blake / Asuna / Agil / and a small blue dragon

you all got Rosa's message? i asked

yes if she didn't send it you would have been a goner. Klein stated

if i would have lost you and Rosa i would have been broken. Sachi cried

Sachi wrapped her arms around me and cried in my chest and i hugged her back.

what happened anyway? asked Agil

i was attacked by apparently my Brother.i replied

everyone looked at Blake and i quickly defended him.

not Blake apparently we have more brothers Blake, one of them wanted to see how strong i was and attacked me.

what is his name ? Blake asked

his name is Seth.

hmm.. so there are more gods. Blake responded

yes he told me everything.i said

Rosa come here.i asked

she sprinted to me and grappled my neck and hugged me with a worried expression on her face.

Daddy im so happy your ok...i was so scared you were going to...she started to cry.

its alright Rosa you saved my life. i thank you so much for that.i said

Silica got up and walked to the couch and sat right next to Rosa.

its ok...its going to be ok...Silica insured

your Silica correct? i asked

yes i am. she responded

im Dan nice to meet you and thank you for watching her while i was unconscious. i said

it was nothing i just wanted her to be happy. Silica replied

by the way what is the name of your dragon on your head? i asked

her name is pina. she replied

nice name i got to get me a dragon one day.i said

Dan...Sachi said

Sachi was standing at the bedroom door telling me to come in.

i got everyone to help me up and i walked towards her and she embraced me in a hug and spoke.

its getting late Dan lets get to bed ok? asked Sachi

alright.i replied

wait! i said

hmm? she asked

what about all of them why are they still here? i asked

well while you were unconscious i asked all of them to stay for a few days to help me take care of watch you when you train.

how thoughtful of you Sachi. i said

i embraced her in a tighter hug and together we walked into our room and closed the door.

we laid in the bed and cuddled up in the covers and when i looked at Sachi i noticed that she was beginning to cry.

Sachi whats wrong? i asked

i was so worried...i thought this was it because you wouldn't wake up. she cried

hey hey its alright im not leaving you and Rosa.i said

really? she asked

yes its going to take more than a little damage to take me down.i insured

hey? i asked

hmm? she replied

how about tomorrow you and i and Rosa and even everyone in this house just have a relaxing day tomorrow? i asked

id love that. she replied

we kissed each other for a moment and when the kiss broke we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_THAT'S_**_** ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A CALM ONE AND WILL BE FINISHED SOON.**_

_**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


	12. Hope

_**Chapter 12: Hope**_

_**(Floor 22 December 27)**_

the next morning...

i woke up to see Sachi cuddled up to me as close as she could,so i would assume she was having a nightmare during the night and used me for comfort.

but i don't mind shes my wife i would rather prefer her to do that then suffer all night with a nightmare.

as i promised Sachi last night, today is all about relaxing no fighting what so ever.

i turned to look at Rosa's bed and saw she wasn't in bed.

so i swiped my hand to see where she was and saw she was just in the living room, that was good.

i just laid there as to not wake up the beauty sleeping on my chest.

i laid there and thought of all i now have in my life.

_**i have a real Daughter.**_

_**a girl who loves me.**_

_**now three brothers, one i still need to meet.**_

_**alot of friends.**_

_**and a reason to continue to exist.**_

i kept staring at the ceiling until i felt movement on me and saw Sachi shifting and beginning to wake.

she was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Morning Beautiful. i said

"yawn" Morning Dan. Sachi said as she kissed my cheek.

you ready for today? i asked

what do you mean? she replied

remember today is a relaxing day, i promised you last night before we fell asleep.i said

oh yeah im happy that you remember. Sachi smiled

Sachi turned to say good morning to Rosa and saw she wasn't in her bed and started to panic.

Wheres Rosa? she asked

don't worry she's in the living room i think she was playing with Silica and she fell asleep in there.i assured her

Thank Goodness. she said with a sign of relief

alright lets get ready to go so- i was cut off by Sachi

Dan... said Sachi

yes Sachi? i said

can...can we just stay in bed cuddled up for a little bit longer? she asked

for you sure. i replied

Aww thank you. she said with a blush

so we laid there for a bit longer, Sachi laid her head on my chest and i wrapped one of my arms around her.

Dan? Sachi asked

yes? i replied

I...I love you. she said

and i love you too. i replied

no i mean i love you heart and soul. she continued

after she said that she placed her lips on mine and we entered a long kiss that made life perfect.

after we broke the kiss Sachi spoke.

i know i shouldn't be saying this but when we get out of here do you think one day we could get married...i mean in the future? she asked

of course i believe our love is one of those that only comes around once in a million years we should be lucky we have it.i replied

"sniff" Sachi began to cry.

whats wrong? i asked

ive never had a guy care for me that much. she replied

well ive never had a girl fall for me. i continued

Dan with you i feel like we were meant to be and now that i am with you your all mine right? she asked

yes im yours forever. i replied

we stared in each others eyes and began another kiss.

after the kiss we got out of our bed and put our casual clothing on and walked out the room into the living room with everyone but Blake and Kirito they were sitting down in the Dining room talking.

Sachi and i walked in there holding each others hand and sat right next to each other.

Good morning Blake

Good morning Blake. i said happily

Good morning Kirito. Sachi said

G. Good morning. Kirito Responded

So whats on the agenda for today Sachi? Blake asked

well Dan has thought of a great idea. Sachi replied

really what is it? Kirito asked

well i thought since im always getting in danger and getting way over my head i thought we all should just have a relaxing day.I said

Really? Kirito and Blake were shocked

yeah like Sachi told me along time ago i really don't stop fighting so today will be different.i said

Sachi embraced me in a hug and i returned the hug.

then what will we do on this relaxing day Brother? asked Blake

well first we-i was cut off when i received a message.

i opened it to reveal it was from Seth.

_**Brother **_

_**i apologize if i went a little overboard yesterday **_

_**i hope you can forgive me**_

_**also i wish to speak to you today message me where and ill meet you there**_

_**ill bring our other Brother.**_

_**his name is Josh Sut**__**ōmu**_

_**he is the God of Storms but prefers to call it wind **_

_**hes from China he grew up in a monk monastery and when i found him we began traveling together and eventually started playing this game**_

_**he would like to meet you.**_

_**Seth**_

i closed the message and then got another message and saw it was from Seth.

it was a friend request for Seth and Josh.

i accepted them both and closed the menu.

Who was that Dan? asked Sachi and Blake

our brother Seth he said he would like to meet up so he can introduce our last brother Josh.i replied

where is he? asked Blake

he told me to message him where we should meet.i replied

well send him a message i want to meet him. Said Blake

me too! said Sachi

and me. said Kirito

i sent the message to Seth and told him to meet in front of our house in thirty min's.

alright lets get everyone ready to meet them outside. i said

Alright. replied Kirito Sachi and Blake

i walked in the living room and began waking everyone up and told them to be ready to meet my other two brothers.

everyone did as they were told and we all went outside.

(Thirty minutes later)

i sat on the porch with Sachi right next to me with her head on my shoulders and Blake and Kirito and Agil and Klein sitting around us i looked in the distance and watched Asuna and Silica happily playing with Rosa.

it made me smile watching Rosa play hide and seek with people.

just then i saw two objects in the distance walking towards our house.

one was Seth i could recognize his red hair and dark red cloak.

the other was a man wearing Samurai armor like Klein does when hes in the Field.

the man had semi long Brown hair and had two spears on his back.

i got up and welcomed them both.

Seth i hope you found the place easy. i asked

yes we just got here from floor 65 we were doing some training and got the message to be here and teleported here. Seth replied

we all sat around the living room and began getting acquainted with one another.

Rosa on the other hand, after meeting her two other uncles grabbed Silica and Asuna by the hands and took them outside to continue to play.

Brother it is nice to finally meet you ive heard and seen so much about you like how you punched the Giant man on the first Day. Josh said

thank you ive heard about you too. i replied

Brother its a good thing you choose to talk to us we have terrible news. Seth said

what is it? i asked

there is a new guild out there. Josh said

how is that terrible? i asked

the leader is a old God that was Banished by Zen'nō eons ago. said Seth

whats his name? i asked Josh

Kuchiku-kan. Responded Josh

his name is Destroyer? asked Kirito

yes he is stronger than anyone of us. Seth continued

what is his intentions? i asked

right now i think he dosent know we are here, but i think right now hes just playing the game. Seth said

right now were at a loss at whats hes actually Doing. Josh continued

as long as he stays away from my family hes no threat. I stated

Brother? Blake finally said

Yes Blake? i answered

we should all team up and defeat him if he tries to kill us all that is. Blake continued

alright.i answered

Dan? Sachi said

what? i replied

i thought today we weren't going to think of fighting, today is a relaxing day remember. Sachi said with a frown and she put her hands at her hips to show she didn't approve this idea.

yeah but this is in case he chooses to attack.i quickly said calming Sachi down

we need someone who is in a guild to get there Guild to do recon to see what he is up to. Josh said

we can use Asuna and the knights of the blood oath. said Kirito

but they attacked Dan i don't think we can trust them. Blake added

i know but what other choice do we have. Kirito Said

he's right tomorrow we will ask Asuna to get them to do some recon...but for now Josh, Seth stay the night we are going to enjoy a nice relaxing day. i said

thank you. Josh and Seth said

so for the rest of the day we all stayed outside and relaxed and played games with Rosa keeping her entertained.

after the games Sachi and i laid on the grass right next to each other and watched the clouds.

well Dan this has been a good relaxing day. Sachi said

i know i had fun hanging with you the most.i said

Sachi quickly blushed and i her her giggle and she turned her head to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

lets do this again real soon. Sachi said

sure anything for the most beautiful person in the universe. i said

Aww thank you honey. Sachi responded with a blush.

i love you sooooo much. she continued

NO I LOVE DADDY MORE MOMMY! yelled Rosa as she ran towards us and laid right on top of me hugging me by the neck.

hey Rosa did you have fun with Silica and Asuna? asked Sachi

yes Mommy i had so much fun i got to also play with Pina, Silica's pet dragon...Rosa responded

im so glad . said Sachi

Mommy? asked Rosa

yes Rosa? replied Sachi

can we get a pet dragon too? pleeeeeeeaaassseeee!? she begged

Dan what do you think?asked Sachi

i like the idea kids should have the experience of having something to take care of so yeah we can get a Dragon.

YAY! thank you so much Mommy and Daddy. Yelled Rosa

**_THAT'S_**_** ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING IN THIS STORY PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND ILL FIND A CHAPTER TO PUT IT IN...BTW YES THERE GOING TO GET A DRAGON I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN ILL PUT IT IN**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME THANKS FOR READING.**_


	13. Snow & Phantom

_**Chapter 13: Snow& Phantom**_

_**( Febuary 3. Floor 22 B**__**āsākā**__** Residents)**_

its been a few months since i finally got acquainted with my full family of brothers and now as i promised a few months ago i would help with a few things first im going to get Rosa a pet dragon. second we need to figure out more about the new guild and next Kirito says that they are starting to look for the next boss room and when they find it he will message me and i will aid him but fir now im getting me a dragon so i messaged Silica since she is a master of this topic and i messaged Josh to aid since ive never seen his skills...plus you know ...HINT...HINT.

around noon is when Silica is coming and so is Josh but thats not for a few hours i havent even woke up yet.

i felt tugging at my arm and opened my eyes to see Rosa with tears in her eyes and was hugging her pillow with a strong grip.

Rosa whats wrong?i asked

"sniff" Daddy i had a bad dream. she replied

that sucks honey. i replied

i turned to Sachi who was happily asleep on my chest as always and shook her to wake her.

...wh...what?she asked with a yawn

Sachi,Rosa had a nightmare.i replied

what?oh no honey are you ok?asked Sachi

"Sniff"no Mommy can i sleep with you and Daddy?she asked

sure you can .said Sachi as she picked Rosa up and placed her between us.

Rosa cuddled up to me and Sachi wrapped an arm around Rosa.

( the next morning)

i was the first to wake up in the morning and walked in the living room with my casual Sleeveless Black shirt and combat baggie pants.

i also pulled out my awesome Buster sword _**Redemption,**_and placed it by the couch.

Rosa woke up and came in after i and walked to me and laid in my lap and laid her head on my chest.

Rosa its a little earily dont you think?i asked

i wanted to be with Daddy before he went out. she replied

oh.i said

where are you going though Daddy?asked Rosa

its a surprise. i said

aww come on Daddy tell me please!? she begged

you will get it when i get back but...only if your a good girl and listen to mommy today alright? i asked

Alright Daddy just be careful ok? she asked

alright honey. i replied

just then i saw our bedroom door open and a tired Sachi walked out.

...uhh...Dan where are you going? Sachi asked

i grabbed her by the hand and brought her to the kitchen to tell her my plans.

rembemer when i promised to get Rosa a pet Dragon.i wispered

yeah your going to tame one?Sachi asked

well now that i think about it having a dragon would be badass so im taming one for me to.i continued to wisper

aww im so happy that you would do this for our Daughter. whispered Sachi

before i go i have to do something.i said

what?Sachi asked

close your eyes.i said

she did as she was told and i locked my lips with her and put a hand on the side of her face and put my other hand on her waist,then she put her arms around my neck and kissed back.

when the kiss broke Sachi spoke.

I love you Dan please be Carefull. She begged

i promise. i said

so i walked out the house and met up with Silica and Josh who have been talking for a while so i guess this isnt going to be akward anymore.

so Silica how do we tame a dragon? i asked

First we have to find one. She replied

then? Josh asked

then u use a quick skill called Beast Tame.

Really that simple? i asked

actually its alot harder depending on the size of the Dragon. She replied

well good thing i brought my Buster Sword _**Redemption**_.i said

and i brought my twin Spears _**Yin **_and _**Yang.**_ replied Josh

i just brought Pina. replied Silica with a giggle

we soon entered the 67th floor where there was a area where Dragons were said to be, Silica got hers on a early floor...so shes just lucky

as we got closer to the area i noticed alot of Dragons both tall and small big and little.

I want one now.i said

alright pick one and go to it be careful though these are stronger than Pina so you will have to fight them and weaken them to capture them. Silica Said

Josh stay with Silica and protect her. i said

Y...Yes Dan. replied Josh with a blush on his face.

( oh i think Joshy boy has a crush) i thought

alright i walked around silently not alerting any dragons until i found a small frost Dragon perfect size for Rosa.

since it was small taming it was a sinch.

Got one. i said

good. Josh replied

now get one for you but please be carefull. Silica begged

i kept looking around and then i saw the perfect one it was bigger than all the other Dragons and looked like a skeleton Dragon but had a body with armor and purple electricity coming out of its mouth.

ill call you Phantom.i thought

as i approached it it began to speak.

YOU DONT BELONG HERE . he spoke

what the hell you talk! i yelled

YES I AM THE KING OF ALL DRAGONS AND I GUESS YOU ARE HERE TO TAME ME AM I CORRECT? he asked

every word you say is true you are worthy of the Berserker God. i said

A GOD?  
HMM YOU WILL BE A GOOD FIGHT THEN.

SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER THEN Berserker God. Replied Phantom

very well then ill call you Phantom then and i shall be your new master if i win the fight. i said

PHANTOM...YES IT IS A NAME WORTHY OF ME...VERY WELL LET US BEGIN ONCE YOU SHOW ME YOUR POWER. yelled Phantom

i unleashed all my Wrath and began to go GOD MODE.

next thing i saw i was again pure red and black and powerfull.

YOU READY TO LOOSE PHANTOM. i yelled in my god voice

BRING IT THEN BERSERKER GOD!yelled Phantom

i lunged at Phantom with sonic speed and used my sword to slash his belly causing normal damage.

Phantom retaliated with a swipe of his claw sending me to a wall and then used his fire blast which looked like purple fire with light purple lightning bolts swirling around it.

i dodged it in time and slammed the butt of my sword on Phantoms head slamming him to the ground and when he got back up i ran up his back and sliced at him again causing more normal damage.

Phantom having had enough released a powerful Dark Fire Sonic boom and it hit me directly causing me to end up against a wall and in the red part of my health.

i struggled to get back on my feet and paused for a moment and thought about something.

i cant die here if i do Sachi and Rosa would be crushed.

i got even angrier and charged at Phantom one more time slamming my fist this time at his jaw launching him in the air and i lunged at him.

Omni Slash! i yelled

my sword split into two and i began slashing at Phantom multiple times and i noticed that this new attack did more damage.

then Phantom used a ability called Chaos Dragon storm and was swallowed by a giant ball of fire electricity and darkness and then he charged at me with a large amount of force.

i was lucky enough to dodge the attack and grabbed his wing and started slashing at his back causing him enough damage to use the Taming skill.

NOW TIME TO TAME THIS BEAST! i yelled

I DONT THINK SO BERSERKER GOD! yelled Phantom

Phantom swung his claw at me one more time to do a kill attack but i stopped him with _**Justice**_ and _**Chaos**_ stopping his attack.

NOW BEAST TAME! i yelled

NOOOOOOOOOO! Yelled Phantom

Phantom started glowing and when the glowing stopped his indicator turned green and i knew he was tamed.

i turned back to normal and called Josh and Silica to join me and meet my new Dragon.

when they got there they saw the Behemoth behind me and both of there Jaws dropped.

T...Thats your Dragon?! asked Josh

yes his name is Phantom. i replied

Silica are you seeing this? Josh asked Silica

...i am so impressed. responded Silica finally

Phantom turned his head and saw Josh holding the small Frost Dragon and spoke.

SNOW IS THAT YOU? he asked

you know this Dragon? asked Silica

YES THIS IS MY DAUGHTER. he replied

DADDY. Snow yelled

IM GUESSING YOU TAMED HER TOO BERSERKER GOD? he asked

yes i also have a daughter who would like to have her she will be treated with the respect you want her to have as a fellow father you should understand. i replied

YOU TRULY ARE A WISE ONE BERSERKER. he said

please call me Dan. i continued

DAN ALRIGHT MY MASTER'S NAME IS DAN. he said

wait how will you fit in the teleport station or the stairs when we go to the next floor? i asked

ALLOW ME MASTER DAN. replied Phantom

he began to glow and shrink. and then when the glowing stopped he was a Dragon the size of me.

SWEET I CAN STILL RIDE HIM! i thought

ARE YOU READY MASTER DAN? asked Phantom

alright lets go.i replied

we teleported back to floor 22 and all of us went back to my home.

stay here both of you. i told Phantom and Snow

YES MASTER. Phantom replied

Josh can i talk to you for a second? asked Silica

alright. replied Josh

Silica grabbed Josh's hand and he had a huge blush on his face as he was dragged around the house.

i wallked in and yelled for Rosa.

ROSA! i yelled

suddenly i was attacked by Rosa.

Yay Daddys Back! she yelled

i got something i want to give you Rosa wheres your Mother? i asked

Mommy is in the kitchen. she replied

i walked in the kitchen and saw Sachi making Dinner and i slowly crept behind her and stood right behind her.

Sachi im back. i said softly

Sachi jumped and turned around.

Dan you scared me im so glad your safe. she replied

she lunged at me and embraced me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

im so happy i missed you so much...how did it go? she asked

i got two of them. i replied

lets see them. begged Sachi

i grabbed Sachi and Rosa and took them outside and introduced them to Snow and Phantom.

Rosa this is your Dragon Snow i thought since she is close to your small size she would work for you.i said

hello Snow im Rosa. said Rosa

NICE TO MEET YOU MISTRESS ROSA. replied Snow

Phantom this is Rosa my Daughter and Sachi my wife. i said

iT IS NICE TO MEET THE FAMILY OF MY MASTER. replied Phantom

Sachi Rosa, Phantom is known as the king of all Dragons plus hes actually giant but for now stay this size alright? i asked

YES MASTER. he replied

i turned my head and saw Silica with a blush and holding Josh's hand even Josh had a blush.

aww how cute you two make a good couple.i said

Silicas face turned red but she still shook her head.

Yes its true Brother i am in love with her. Josh replied

i have just one question? i said

and that replied

Whens the wedding? i continued

this made Silica and josh's face turn pure red and bright.

Sachi quickly slapped the back of my head knocking me on the floor.

Ouch i was only jokeing.i said

maby you should of thought about what you say before you say it. Sachi replied

your right im sorry. i said to Silica Josh and Sachi

i forgive you. they all replied.

Rosa wanna go play with Snow? i asked

Yeah lets play tag alright? Rosa asked

tag? whats that? Snow asked

Rosa brought Snow out by the lake and tought her tag.

lets all go inside and relax im tired.i said

alright. everyone replied

as everyone sat down Phantom transformed into a human with purple and white hair and a black and white suit like a business man.

sweet you can turn into a human? i asked

i can also summon wepons for Battle replied

this is going to be so fun. i said

dont get any ideas honey. replied Sachi

alright. i continued

how about Silica and Josh stay the night and tomorrow Silica can teach me how to train with a dragon i know Phantom would like to learn to. i said

yes it would be fun. Phantom replied

alright as long as Josh is here i quess i can. replied Silica with a blush

_**THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY EVEN IF YOU DONT FOLLOW OR FAVORITE AT LEAST YOU READ IT SO IT SHOWS YOU CARE... SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON. UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	14. The beginning of the end

_**Chapter 14: The beginning of the end**_

_**( that night )**_

again i was awoken by a tug on my arm and i opened my eyes to see Rosa again crying and hugging her pillow

she had had a nightmare for the second time again so i thought to take drastic measures for myself.

"sniff"...Daddy i had another bad dream. she cried

here you can sleep with us but first lets go get something to drink before you go back to bed ok?i asked

...alright Daddy. she replied

i picked her up and she and i went to the kitchen and got some milk so she could sleep better.

i sat on the couch and she came and climbed up the couch and sat in my lap and continued to drink her milk.

how ya feeling?i asked

b...better. she replied

after we finished our drinks i put the cups away and we sat on the couch for a moment longer.

Rosa? i asked

yes Daddy? she replied

im happy that your my Daughter you've made my life interesting and with Sachi you made our life perfect.i said

Daddy. she said

you know Mommy and Daddy love you very much right? i asked

yeah and i love Mommy and Daddy. she replied

just then one of the guest rooms opened and Phantom in his human form wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black pajama pants came out and rubbed his eyes.

oh my what time is it. said Phantom

its a little past 1:00 am . i replied

Really? what are you doing up so early?he asked

Rosa had a nightmare and couldn't sleep so i brought her in here to let her drink some milk and now she and i are talking.i replied

ahh i see. Phantom continued

Phantom? i asked

yes master Dan? he replied

i need to know how are you so free to talk arnt you basically an AI or NPC? i asked

im an AI and i guess ive become self aware as you would say. he replied

sweet that makes this partnership alot more interesting.i stated

indeed. he replied

little Rosa? he asked

yes Phantom? she replied

i pray that you get some good sleep. he continued

thank you Phantom. Rosa responded

Master Dan im going back to bed i will see you when we begin training later. Replied Phantom as he walked away back into his room and closed the door.

its time for us to go back to bed to Rosa.i said

alright Daddy. replied Rosa with a smile

as we entered the room Sachi woke up and looked at Rosa.

whats wrong Dan did Rosa have another bad dream? Sachi asked

yes but i took care of it.i replied

you can sleep with us if you want Rosa. Sachi spoke

thank you Mommy. replied Rosa

i picked Rosa up and put her on the bed between Sachi and I.

again she cuddled up to me and Sachi put an arm around her.

_**( the next morning )**_

Sachi and Rosa with Josh and Snow were all on the porch watching Silica Phantom and i train to become a good team.

alright Silica how does this work? i asked

basically act as though Phantom is in his human form and holding a sword as if he were another human player and work as a team. she replied

ok simple enough Phantom lets train first as your dragon form then train as your human form. i said

agreed master. replied Phantom

so for the first part of the training we fought against each other in a little match and then Phantom switched into his human form and got ready to train.

we swam in the lake to fight a big fish and when one popped up it turned out to be a leviathan.

the giant sea serpent lunged at Phantom but Phantom summoned his Dark Dragon sword and blocked the attack.

Master SWITCH. yelled Phantom.

got it. i replied

i lunged at the leviathan with my buster sword and slashed the leviathan in half getting the final kill bonus as if it were a boss fight.

you got a new sword Master. said Phantom

i pulled it out to see it was meant for Sachi?

uhh Sachi this says its for you.i yelled

what?! how is that possible? she asked

i don't know but here its yours now.

the sword was blue and had a dragons head and neck as the handle and the blade was sapphire blue with a crescent in the middle of the blade and in the middle of the crescent was a sapphire gem.

the butt of the sword looked like a dragon claw holding a purple gem.

Sachi what is the name of the Sword? i asked

it says Tamashī. she replied

so its called Soul. Phantom continued

yeah that sword looks bad-ass. i said

but Dan i haven't fought ever since the day we met you've been doing all the fighting so i wouldn't have to. Sachi explained

your right your only a level 30 and im like a level 98 hmm ill train you as well and Phantom will help.i suggested

sounds like a plan. replied Phantom

just promise you will keep me safe honey. she replied as she put her hands on my chest and embraced me in a hug.

i hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss and Phantom and i continued training.

Hey Silica? i whispered

what? she replied

don't get embarrassed but how much do you like Josh? i asked

she blushed.

umm.i like him alot. she replied

so are you both you know going out? i replied

yes... she looked away trying to hide her pure red face

that's all i need to know but i do have a request for you Silica.i said

hmm? she replied

take care of my little brother. i asked

i promise. she continued

just then a message popped up and as i opened it i saw it was from Blake it read.

Dan

report to the knights of the blood oath's headquarters ASAP

Commander Heathcliff has obtained Intel about the new guild and would like to talk to Seth you and I and Josh.

sincerely, Blake

i closed the message and turned to Josh who was sitting down on the porch.

Silica i have to go lets continue this when i get back ok? i asked

alright. she replied

i walked up to Sachi and told her where i was going and she hugged me and told me to be careful.

i walked until i got to the teleport station and teleported to the Knights of the blood oath headquarters.

( floor 55 Knights of the blood oath's headquarters)

as i walked towards the building i started getting angrier with the memories of what this guild tried to do to me.

i continued to walk and eventually was told to enter this really big but empty room with a table in the middle and a man sitting in the middle chair.

i looked on the right and saw Blake and Seth and on the right i saw Kirito and Asuna.

Dan where is josh? asked Seth

he was busy with something. i lied

alright i guess we can do this without Blake

i walked up to the man sitting in the chair and slammed my hands on the table.

ALRIGHT FIRST OFF BEFORE WE START I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE FOR SENDING SOLDIERS TO KILL ME! i yelled

i am sorry i was only trying to protect everyone left playing this game i didn't know the problem was you. Heathcliff responded

Dan lets worrie about that later. replied Seth

alright tell me the Intel you got.i demanded

well scouts inform me that the guild is called Hakai no forowā ( followers of destruction) he said

there leader as you know is planning on taking over the game world and trapping everyone in it with no way out not even completing the game will work. he finished

i don't think so. i replied

ill stop him tomorrow morning and-i was cut off by Asuna

NO YOU WONT DAN YOU HAVE A WIFE AND A DAUGHTER IF YOU GO AND DIE IT WILL DESTROY THEM SO IM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN YOU CANNOT GO! she yelled

but- i was cut off again

NO BUTS YOU MAY BE A HIGHER LEVEL THAN MOST OF US BUT YOU STILL SHOULDN'T GO ON THIS ONE WE CANT RISK LOOSING YOU! she yelled

Fine . i replied

good im glad you see it my way. replied Asuna

alright im going home and i guess continue to train. i said

im sorry Dan but as Asuna said its for the best. replied Heathcliff

i walked out of the building and teleported back to the 22 floor.

_**( 22 floor Night)**_

i laid there in bed next to Sachi and thought about the guild and thought about the day Seth and Blake and Kirito and Asuna are going to infiltrate the building and stop this guild.

i kept thinking this is going to end badly.

i have to put a stop to this and end Kuchiku-kan's plan once and for all.

i got up slowly and put my gear on and grabbed Redemption and silently walked out the door in the middle of the night.

i looked back at our house and thought to myself.

( if i don't come back... then just remember Sachi i love you )

( Goodbye)

i continued to walk back to the teleporting gate and went to the 59 th floor where the new guild was forged.

_**( floor 59 midnight stormy weather setting)**_

as i approached the castle looking building i noticed that this floor was shrouded in pure darkness.

i opened the front door silently and walked to a room with a man sitting in a throne and the man looked like he was asleep.

his appearance looked as a old man he was wearing golden plate armor and had a long black gold sword leaning right by his throne.

(he has to be Kuchiku-kan there's no contest) i thought

i walked in the room and he began to wake up and he turned to me and spoke.

why are you here. he asked

_**Die monster. you don't belong in this world! i yelled**_

_**It was not by my hand that i am once again given flesh.**_

_**i was called here by humans. who wish to pay me tribute. he replied**_

_**Tribute!? you steal men's souls and make them your slaves! i said**_

_**Perhaps the same could be said of all religions...he snickered**_

_**your words are as empty as your soul!**_

_**Mankind ill needs a savior such as you! i replied**_

_**What is a man?**_

_**A miserable little pile of secrets.**_

_**but enough talk...**_

_**Have at you! he yelled**_

i lunged at Kuchiku-kun with sonic speed pulling out my Buster Sword and aiming it at him for a slash.

he dodged and instantly teleported behind me hitting me with his elbow causing me to slam on the wall.

ouch you bastard you'll regret that.i yelled

i lunged again at him and aimed my sword at his head and swung it.

he dodged it and did the same attack on me.

what the hell how is this possible? i wondered

Foolish mortal you cant beat me im a god! he yelled

you are weak and now you will DIE! he continued

not so fast! i yelled

suddenly my skin was shredded off like from before and what was left was a form shaped like my body but it was black and red static.

hmm!? Basaka? is that you? he asked

that's my last name! i screamed

i figured as much...I knew Basaka and he was and is nothing like you and your weakness of a rage. he laughed

YOU THINK MY RAGE A WEAKNESS...WELL LET ME SHOW YOU HOW WRONG YOU ARE! i screamed

suddenly my body began to change into something stronger i grew wings same color as my body black and red static.

then came horns again same color, then my teeth turned into monster teeth and same color i grew a tail and claws on my hand and feet.

my eyes were pure dark red.

i was truly the face of darkness i ...was...a ...GOD.

KUCHIKU-KUN YOUR TIME IS UP! i yelled in my new demonic voice.

there we go there is the power i controlled long ago.

WHAT!? i yelled

suddenly his eyes shot lightning and he began glowing pure yellow and pulled out his sword and lunged at me.

i wasn't fast enough and got slashed at the neck by his sword.

ONCE I BEAT YOU YOUR POWER WILL BE UNLOCKED AND BASAKA SHALL BE ALIVE ONCE AGAIN ! he laughed

NO I WONT LET YOU I HAVE TO BEAT YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! i yelled

_**( floor 22 1:00 a.m)**_

Sachi turned and wrapped her arm around where Dan was and noticed she didn't feel him and immediately woke up in a panic.

Where is Dan. she panicked

she swiped her hand and saw his health was not only going down but it was static black and red which meant he was using his power.

she swiped to see where Dan was and saw he was on the 59th floor she knew somehow he was in danger and messaged Blake Josh Asuna Seth and Kirito to help

they all messaged back shocked.

WHAT! said Josh

WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! said Kirito

THIS ISN'T GOOD! said Seth

NO HES GOING TO DIE UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING!said Blake

THAT IDIOT IF HE GETS OUT OF THIS ALIVE IM GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION WITH HIM ABOUT THIS! said Asuna

together Josh and Silica woke up and with Sachi and Rosa walked to the teleport station with Blake and Seth and Kirito and Asuna.

they teleported to the 59th floor and hurried to the castle and ran inside to the room where Dan was, along the way in the castle they fought the evil forces of the undead knights and spirits.

they finally opened up the door to see a man fighting what was now Dan.

What the hell is that!? yelled Kirito

is that Dan? asked josh

i don't know but i think he got past his God mode and awakened his ultimate God form. said Blake

NOT FAIR WE HAVEN'T EVEN AWAKENED OUR GOD MODES YET HOW HAS HE GOTTEN THAT POWERFUL!? yelled Seth

Dan we need to save him. said Sachi

Daddy NOOOOO! yelled Rosa

... Asuna was silent at the sight she witnessed

YOUR END IS NOW BERSERKER! yelled Kuchiku-kun

he kept stabbing at Dan with cobra like strikes and then his hand turned purple and he began glowing with marking like the four brother gods and said some old language and shot a magic blast at Dan and Dan stopped moving and stood for a second and then the red part of the static turned orange he lit up like lava.

Dan turned to everyone and Kirito lunged at Dan to snap him out of it but Dan retaliated and grabbed Kirito with something that was like the force and stopped him in his tracks and began to speak.

_**So fades the great harvest of my be trail.**_

at this moment undead Knights ran in and Dan swiped his hand in there direction and then they bowed to him.

_**Even these beast's recognized what you were oblivious to Mortal.**_

_**your nobility has blinded you as ever.**_

_**Zen'n**__**ō**__** left little to chance didn't he...**_

_**...turning my own powers my own world..Against me...**_

_**But what humorous..to believe he could protect his pets from me forever...**_

_**if you haven't even mastered these primitives...then man has not attained the mantle...**_

_**your ascendance may yet be prevented.**_

_**time was your ally Mortal...but now it has abandoned you...I the all powerful B**__**āsākā**__** have returned...**_

_**this is now your tomb.**_said Bāsākā

Bāsākā threw Kirito across the room and Asuna and Blake ran to get him up.

Bāsākā take care of these pest would you? asked Kuchiku-kun

Yes my lord. replied Bāsākā

Bāsākā flew up in the air and summoned up a fireball and threw the fireball at all exits making the room a trap

THERE IS NO ESCAPE NOW MORTALS. yelled Bāsākā

Everyone except Rosa looked to see what level Dan now Bāsākā was

because Bāsākā's power was added he was a level 1500.

Were all gonna Asuna as she fell on her legs onto the ground

Blake looked and saw her and looked back at Bāsākā and spoke

Bāsākā?asked Blake

What Mortal?replied Bāsākā

Fight me not them. said Blake

just you well that's no fun. laughed Bāsākā

Ill help too even if its pointless. said Seth

Add me too with our combined power we should stand a chance. said Josh

Josh Be careful! yelled Silica

Three on one that's not enough. replied Bāsākā

let the rest go i beg of you and fight us. begged Blake

...Fine ill just kill them later. replied Bāsākā

the rest left with Sachi and Asuna dragging Rosa along they teleported back to Dan and Sachis house.

Brother's this is it we have to save Dan by defeating this god. said Blake

Alright lets do it. replied Seth and Josh

**_THAT'S_**_** ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER ITS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR NEXT ONE'S GOING TO BE OUT SOON THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHOSE READ THIS .**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


End file.
